Deceit
by NerdHerdLover23
Summary: Squel to The Choice, now that Sarah is staying what is going to happen to the new couple, especially when Sarah's pass brings up deadly consquences for the team
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok if these chapters are underlined/bold/whatever I have no idea why they are like that because I don't click any buttons to make them that way. A few things I should have said in my first story: For all Fulcrum agents, when I am talking about them or they are talking with a character I use their last name as their name. So there is a Dean Kline, when he talked it would just be Kline said. Also a lot of people liked the Sarah bear nickname from Chuck, which will stay, but it kind of gets shortened down to just bear. **

**Deceit**

**Chapter one**

**Chuck Bartowski walked into his apartment after running five miles to get breakfast and back to see his fiancé slowly making her way down the steps, fully dressed and beautiful, as per usual. **

"**Sarah, the doctor said for you to be careful, you shouldn't be up around like this with no one home." Chuck chided, rushing over to help her. **

**It had been a couple months since the mission where they killed the regional commander of Fulcrum, and since then only minor missions had been done while Sarah recovered. Technically Sarah had been approved to go back to normal activity by a regular doctor, and CIA doctor, but Chuck still worried about her. **

"**Chuck I am fine, it is just a little sore in the morning, once I go for run I will be fine." Sarah said a bit annoyed, he was always worrying and moaning over her health, it was cute, but tiresome. **

"**I just worry about you Sarah Bear." Chuck answered happily, giving his girl a kiss, before motioning to the breakfast he had picked up. **

"**Mmm I smell food." Casey said, announcing his presence as he and Carina walked into the apartment. **

"**You know you two could eat your own food." Joked Sarah. **

"**But then I wouldn't get to see my bestest friend!" Laughed Carina, walking over to greet Sarah with a hug. **

"**Walker, you good for a mission tonight?" Casey asked in his normal gruff voice. **

"**Of course, full clean bill of health." Sarah replied. **

"**Good, debriefing in five minutes with the general." Casey said, before grabbing himself a doughnut from the box Chuck had picked up. **

**A lot had happened over the past two months. Sarah had recovered from the gun shot wound, Carina and Casey officially became a couple, Beckman made Chuck a full agent, and cleared their marriage. It was decided since Chuck was still the intersect, any missions they did would be with light travel, but otherwise unless he flashed, they were really free to just live their lives. **

**Everyone was contracted until they were 35, which by then they were hoping to have a new intersect, but still everyone was pretty comfortable with the set up. For the two months while Sarah was hurt, either Carina and Chuck or Casey and Chuck would go on missions, someone always staying with Sarah. They had actually all become pretty good friends, even with Ellie and Awesome. They were ranked as one of the highest teams in the agency and were treated with the respect they deserved. **

"**Alright team lets get moving." Beckman called as she appeared on the screen. Quickly everyone walked over to start the briefing. **

"**What's the mission ma'am?" Casey asked, making sure things got right to the point. **

"**The regional commander has been replaced, but we don't know who he is. While we would love to just go in and attack again we know that is not a safe plan, so for now we are going to tail a couple of Fulcrum agents to see if we can figure out where the commander is at least living. Carina and Chuck will be the main actors in this set up, for they are a bit less known with Fulcrum agents." **

**Two pictures appeared on the screen, a beautiful brown haired, blue eyed girl and a black haired dark brown eyes man. **

"**These here are Agent Dean Kline, and Agent Jessica Neil. They are the newest recruits to fulcrum, making us believe they will soon be introduced to the commander shortly. Carina you are to get close to Kline, and Chuck you are to get close to Neil. This is going to be a long process, for we need to gain their trust before we start weaseling information out of them, but once we know who the regional commander is we can progress in taking down fulcrum, maybe this time find out were the main Fulcrum headquarters is located." Beckman summarized. "The mission will start next week, I will fax their information and locations by then. Until then, take a bit of time to reconnect with your contacts and friends to make sure the cover is solid. Especially you Mr. Bartowski, you are going to be hanging around with another woman, make up a story about her if you must, but try to keep it hidden from your sister." **

"**Yes ma'am." Chuck replied, staring at the picture of the girl on the screen. She looked like someone he knew, but he wasn't sure who she actually was. There was just something about her…**

"**Ok, that is all." Beckman replied quickly shutting off the screen. **

"**She never wants to stay and just shoot the breeze." Chuck mused. **

"**She is head of national security, she barley has time to eat much less shoot the breeze." Casey answered with a grunt. **

"**So Chuckles, we get to seduce some marks, excited?" Carina asked. **

"**Not really, I rather seduce Sarah then some Fulcrum agent." Chuck answered honestly. **

"**And see, that answer is why you don't have to sleep on the couch during this mission." Sarah laughed. **

"**What, are you jealous?" Chuck asked. **

"**Maybe a little, but I remember when you had to watch me seduce other men, so I trust you, like you trusted me." Sarah answered honestly. **

"**Good, because no girl could take me away from you." Chuck replied, giving his girl a kiss. "Dinner with Ellie and Awesome, tonight?" **

"**Sure. We should do something with them this week, like go to the beach too." Sarah pondered. **

"**To make sure we seem like a happy couple?" Chuck asked amused. **

"**We are a happy couple, but it would be to make sure if they saw you with Agent Neil they wouldn't worry about us." Sarah corrected. **

"**I love how that ring reflects your eyes." Chuck said suddenly, playing with the ring on her finger. **

"**And I love that it means within months I am going to be Mrs. Charles Bartowski." Sarah giggled back, deeply kissing the curly haired man. **

"**Oh please cut it out before up-chuck." Casey groaned. **

"**Ha funny, up-chuck, I get it." Carina laughed, earning an actual smile from Casey. **

"**So what should we do until dinner? I mean obviously stop by and ask them, but after that?" Chuck asked the group. **

"**I don't know about you, but I would love too…" Quickly Sarah leaned down and started whispering some things to Chuck. By the time she was done, his face was bright red all the way to his ears. **

"**Oh ew." Casey groaned again, grabbing another doughnut before leaving. **

"**Wait for me!" Called Carina as she laughed at Sarah pulling Chuck back up the stairs toward their bedroom. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Dinner at Ellie's house was just starting, and already things were going badly for Chuck and Sarah. **

"**We are so late!" Sarah whisper yelled as they ran across the terrace to the Awesome's home. **

"**Well you said join me, in the shower, not my fault." Chuck laughed out, as he knocked on the door. **

"**But still, you could have said-" Suddenly the door opened, ending their conversation/mini fight. **

"**Chuck! Sarah! Your late, I was thinking we were being stood up." Ellie laughed, hugging each of them. **

**This was really the first time all of them had been able to hang out in a while. After Sarah was released from the hospital they made up a story about her being shot when someone tried to steal her car, so of course Ellie noticed the ring when they came over to visit. It was drinks all around for a couple days while they celebrated together. **

"**Have any new plans for the wedding?" Ellie asked as she led them to the table to eat. **

"**Not yet, we are still deciding if we just want to elope and have like you guys and three other people, or actually have a big wedding." Sarah explained. **

"**Small weddings are awesome." Devon chimed in as he to joined the table after getting wine and beer for the guests. **

"**If small weddings are so awesome, why are we not having one on the beach?" Ellie asked. **

"**Because my parents…aren't…awesome?" Devon tried, hoping to stay out of trouble. **

"**Good point." Ellie admitted, kissing Devon on the cheek. **

"**This all looks so good Ellie." Chuck complimented as he looked at the meal around the table. **

"**Well I figured since Sarah is fully healed and you two engaged, and our wedding coming up, we might as well celebrate." Ellie explained, sipping her wine as they dinned. **

"**It tastes even better." Sarah sad as she started to eat. **

**Dinner then was filled with small talk and jokes. Chuck had everyone laughing about a story of Sarah being stubborn an not letting him help her do some things while she was injured. Sarah retaliated with some of her own stories. All in all in was a laughter filled meal, with wine and beers aplenty. **

**After dinner, they moved the conversation to the living room. **

"**Wow, it's only 10!" Ellie giggled, on her forth glass of wine. **

"**10! Oh we have to wait until 11:11!!" Sarah giggled. "So we can make a wish!" **

"**I love wishes!" Ellie screeched. **

**Devon and Chuck looked on and shook their heads, they had switched to water a long time ago, but decided to let their fiancé's be happy and goof off, even if it was going to lead to a nasty hang over. **

"**What would you wish for Sarah?" Ellie asked as the laid on the ground watching the fan spin around. **

"**Ummmm a pony." Sarah giggled out, caught up in the motions of the fan. **

"**I would wish foooorrr ummm oh! My dad to walk me down the aisle at my wedding!" Ellie cheered, before suddenly growing sad. "To bad no one knows where he is." **

**Chuck heard the comment and couldn't help but feel bad. He thought Ellie would want him to walk her down the aisle, not some dead beat dad. **

**Devon saw the somber look on Chuck and looked over sympathetically. **

"**Bro, she is just drunk, she won't remember this in the morning." Devon said, trying to soothe his soon to be brother in law. **

"**I know, but when your drunk to the truth comes out fast." Chuck replied, watching his sister and girlfriend giggle as the fan moved in circles. **

"**Saraaah?" Ellie called, turning on her stomach to face the blonde. **

"**Yes ma'am!" Sarah answered, taking a similar position as Ellie. **

"**How come you don't talk about your life a lot. Do you not like me?" Ellie asked sadly. **

"**No.. I love you! You are like my older sister! I just have a hard job, the less you know, the better." Sarah slurred out. **

"**I am like your sister?" Ellie asked shocked. **

"**Yea, I don't get along with my baby sister, so I like you better, but shhh don't tell her that." Sarah giggled. **

**Immediately that caught Chuck's attention. **

"**Oh hey, look at the time, we should go, she is drunk, they are both drunk, we, leave, yea that is for the best." Chuck stumbled quickly jumping up to pull Sarah to her feet. **

"**But it's not 11:11, we want to wish!" Ellie replied angrily. **

"**But…uhhh, you can't tell each other your wishes, so you should do it separately so you don't accidentally say your wish to loud, because then it won't come true." Chuck reasoned. **

"**Ohhh, yea! Yea! Charles you are so smart!" Ellie giggled, hugging her brother tightly. **

"**Right, yea, we should go then, say good night Sarah." Chuck commanded, trying to hurry the blonde out of the room. **

"**Good night Sarah!" Sarah said happily following Chuck out the door. **

"**Come for breakfast?" Devon asked as the couples mingled outside. **

"**Yea sure, 11? Ok good, good night!" Chuck yelled dragging Sarah to their apartment. **

**Once inside Chuck let out a huge sigh as he got Sarah into bed, having her take aspirin in hopes of avoiding a headache in the morning. **

"**Sarah has a sister?" Chuck asked aloud, but he was only answered by the quiet sounds of Sarah's even breathing. **


	2. A Family

Chapter Two

Chuck watched Sarah sleep from a chair in the bedroom. He had no idea what to think about what had happened. Sarah had gotten drunk, and told personal information about herself. That was a big no-no in the CIA and Chuck knew it. At the same time however, Chuck was thrilled to have learned something so big about the love of his life.

"Chuck?" Sarah called stirring from her peaceful sleep.

"I am right here bear." Chuck answered quietly. "I am going to make breakfast, come out when your ready?"

"Ok, I will just take a quick shower. Thank God I don't have a hangover." Sarah laughed, while Chuck forced a smile and walked out of the room.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" Casey asked, walking into the apartment as soon as Chuck walked into the dinning room.

The surprise itself cause Chuck to reach an pull out his gun, but once he saw it Casey he put it away.

"Nice reflexes kid." Casey grunted, holding Carina's hand as she started laughing.

"You scared the crap out of me! Why do you keep getting in?" Chuck asked confused, he knew he locked that door every night.

"Spies have their ways." Carina choked out, still laughing at Chuck's stunt earlier.

"Well you could start knocking first! Why do you come over anyway? It's like every breakfast and dinner you walk in right as we are about to start cooking!" Chuck excused, a smile now on his face as well.

"Well uhh…" Carina stumbled, her laughter cut short as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"We don't know how to cook, ok? Both of us are used to living off of microwavable meals, but now that you and Sarah are together, Sarah learns how to cook from hanging out with Ellie, and you just know…so we come over." Casey replied, a small, genuine smile on his face, something rarely seen from the Major.

"Ugh fine, come eat then." Chuck replied, opening up the refrigerator to grab some eggs.

As Chuck cooked breakfast, Carina and Casey outlined everything the general had sent them about the two fulcrum agents Chuck and Carina were going to be getting close to. Chuck mentioned his fears about not being the best person for the job, but they replied that ironically enough one of Jessica's favorite past time was playing Call of Duty, after that Chuck realized why he was doing the seducing and not Casey.

"So basically you two are going to go on a double date, we just have to get them together and then shoo you two right in front of them. Dean Kline likes to drink, Jessica Neil likes video games, so we figured you guys could go to the pier and split up. Chuck would take Neil to the arcade, Carina would take Kline to the bar. Sound like a plan?" Casey asked, while digging into a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I think he rather sit this one out." Sarah announced coming out of her bedroom freshly showered and dressed. Walking over she gave Chuck a sweet kiss, before grabbing her own plate of food.

"Why are you two here always when we are about to eat?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know how to cook, you guys do." Carina explained for the second time.

"So is this going to be an everyday thing?" Chuck wondered aloud.

"Yep." Casey grinned out. "Everyday until we are old and wrinkled."

"We need to get a pad lock for the door." Chuck spit back.

"We can break that too." Carina said with a flip of her hand.

"Fine, a finger print only entrance." Chuck said smugly.

"And then we take the first thing you touch, copy your prints and use them to open the door." Carina replied back with a dazzling smile.

"Voice code?" Chuck tried.

"Tape recorder." Carina answered.

"Damn, bear, they are in for good." Chuck whined, putting an arm around Sarah to pull her closer.

"So, um, we actually came over for another reason." Casey said cryptically, sitting up in his seat and pushing away his breakfast.

"Which would be…?" Sarah trailed off.

"We didn't realize we had missed some bugs in Ellie's house after you guys moved out until last night." Carina started, seeming nervous.

"But once we heard activity on them, we figured we would listen because you were drinking and we didn't want you suddenly to give something away." Casey continued on. "The only problem is, we weren't able to stop you."

Sarah went white in the face and dropped her fork. She had said something? Was she compromised? Would Beckman send her away from Chuck?

"What did…what did I say?" Sarah asked, trying to stay calm but couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

"You talked about having a baby sister." Chuck answered for the group.

"You heard?" Sarah asked shocked.

"I was the one who made up an excuse and got you away from drunk Ellie with all of her questions, and from watching the ceiling fan turn…you guys are weird when you are drunk." Chuck joked, hoping to ease some of the tension from the room.

"I talked about Lizzy?" Sarah asked, mad at herself.

"No, you just mentioned you had a sister, but now we need a cover for that, like she died or something." Casey responded. "So that way your cover isn't compromised."

"I can't believe I got so loose tongued." Sarah cried out, her voice filled with defeat.

"Don't worry bear, I got you out of there and Ellie was so drunk when and if she remembers you can just spin a story." Chuck soothed, pulling Sarah against him for a hug, which she quickly accepted.

"We aren't going to tell Beckman, which is another reason we came over, we need to have a group talk." Carina said, motioning to the four of them.

"About?" Chuck asked as he rubbed his lover's back while she sighed contentedly into his chest.

"Ok, this is going to be weird, but I mean we are all assigned her for life, by some miracle Beckman knew Casey and I would fall for each other, and then you two got together, we sort of formed a family which sans Chuck non of us have had in a really long time….So, I think we should make a pack, a pack to have each other's backs from little things like who took out the garbage all the way to when dealing with Beckman. If something happens we will talk as a group, or family and decide what to do. We won't let the CIA pull us apart." Carina replied, her voice soft, and shaky, but still filled with confidence.

"Look I am not into the lovey dovey mushy part, but she is right, you guys are the only ones we can trust and vice versa excluding the Awesomes, so I say we agree." Casey grunted out, his voice trying to sound all big and bad but coming out just as nervous as Carina.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other, having a private conversation with their eyes before Sarah gave a simple nod to Chuck. "Ok, agreed." Chuck replied, answering for him and Sarah.

"Good. Ok, so this family spill…is it true?" Carina asked, her mode turning happier.

"Yes, I have a baby sister name Elizabeth Rose Walker…she ran away when I joined the CIA, I have never been able to find her." Sarah explained, a sad tone lacing her voice.

"Wait your real last name is Walker?" Chuck asked shocked.

"I was going to tell you on our wedding day, but yes. I am sure you would flash if you said my whole name, so lets hold off on that, please?" Sarah begged.

"Bear, nothing you have done in the past will make me feel any differently about you." Chuck replied.

"I know, I just have to accept that, and I haven't yet. I trust you, but I mean…baby steps." Sarah tried to explain.

"Ok, I understand." Chuck replied, giving Sarah a kiss.

"Anyway, I have no idea where Lizzy is or what she has been up too." Sarah said. "I haven't heard from her in years."

__________________________________________________________________

In a dark room stood a man and two women, all in front of a man sitting in a desk.

"You all are joining a very good agency much better then the CIA and NSA because our cause is for the greater good." The man said, his face hidden in the shadows. "Now Agent Kline and Neil are going to be going to Burbank to search for the intersect, unfortunately when the CIA and NSA attacked our regional command head there, they destroyed the facility so we have no idea what they were working on, or any leads they may have had. Because of this I am also going to send Agent Cooper to help."

The two woman high-fived each other, while the male stayed quiet, but a smile was present on his face.

"This is a very big job." The man announced. "It is to be taken seriously, you three are basically the new regional commanders for California. Don't get killed like Thomas. Do small attacks around the area, to get the attention of handlers guarding the intersect. Do NOT make friends. Do NOT fall in love. Be careful, we cannot afford to lose to many more men….or woman. Now, go. I want a report in two months!" The man boomed, causing the three Fulcrum agents to quickly leave the office.

"I will find out who this intersect is, and I will get him. They can't hide him forever." The man said to himself.

______________________________________________________________________

"Family game night at the Bartowski's! Come on guys!" Carina shouted from the fountain that was in the middle of all three apartments.

"Which Bartowski?" Shouted Ellie from out her window.

"That's a good point, we need code name." Chuck yelled out from his own window.

"Oh we are so team Dallas!" Sarah called over his shoulder.

"You like the cowboys?" Chuck asked, turning to Sarah.

"Not like, love, since I was a baby." Sarah replied with a smile.

"If you guys are Team Dallas, then we Are Philly!" Devon called over Ellie's shoulder. The Eagles always beat the cowboys!"

"To bad they can't win a super bowl." Chuck yelled back.

Carina and for once, Casey were dying by the fountain, listening to the siblings and fight back and forth.

"Come to our house, we have the games anyway." Ellie called.

"Fine! But we need to get into our uniforms!" Sarah shouted.

Chuck looked confused, but Sarah just told him to wait. After that, a time was set and each couple ran off to get ready. As Chuck followed Sarah up the stairs he thought back to the vacation they had all gone on, and was glad Ellie took to Carina just like she had Sarah. There whole little apartment complex was one big family.

"Chuck snap out of your daze this is important." Sarah yelled, catching his attention.

"Getting dressed is important?" Chuck asked.

"No, we are preparing for war." Sarah replied with a huge smile across her face.

"Oh no." Chuck cried out.


	3. The Runaway

The situation was tense. Everybody was huddled close to the TV screen, waiting for the question to arrive, whoever got the next answer right, won the game.

"Name all of the seven dwarfs." The screen popped up.

Everyone reached for their team's buzzer, and then a little blue light went off.

"Dammit!" Screamed Carina as she through her controller down, snuggling back into an angry looking Casey.

"Not Awesome." Devon whined as he and Ellie also settled back, waiting to see if "Team Dallas" could answer, and win, or lose the question.

"Uhh…Happy, Dopey, Doc, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy…" Chuck trailed off looking to his partner for help.

"Oh! Oh! Grumpy!" Sarah cheered out at the last second.

Team Dallas had won the game!

"Yes!" Chuck cheered, slamming a passionate kiss right on his lover's mouth. "We won!"

"You guys suck." Casey complained, pulling Carina up so they could leave.

"Guys, it was just Scene It, it isn't like they just stopped a nuke from blowing up the world." Ellie replied, thinking her friends got way to competitive on these game nights.

"But it was for the Scene It championships!" Carina whined. "Anyway, Casey and I have to go we have to start work early in the morning." She finished, eyeing Sarah and Chuck to make sure they got the message.

"Oh, yea Sarah and I both have an early morning, we better be going as well. The Scene It champs need their rest." Chuck grinned out, earning a grunt from Casey.

"It was an awesome night, thanks for playing." Devon replied, giving hugs to everyone.

"Yea, this should be a weekly thing, who knew Sarah knew so much about Disney movies?" Ellie laughed.

"Well you know, what kid didn't watch Snow White?" Sarah grinned back, happy she had been able to save her team from a loss.

________________________________________________________________________

"What else did you do as a kid?" Chuck asked once the couple was alone in bed.

"Hmm?" Sarah asked sleepily.

"I don't know anything about your childhood, is stuff from when you were a kid off limits?" Chuck asked sadly, realizing how little he knew about his fiancé.

"Chuck, it is just difficult, but if you want to know about my family, I will get clearance to go and show you my old home, I mean you did it for me, so I will for you." Sarah offered, snuggling into Chuck who started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Chuck simply laughed out, earning a laugh from Sarah as well.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day was the first day of the mission. Chuck was dressed in loose light almost grey jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a black short sleeved dress shirt over top. Carina was dressed in tight jeans and top that left little to the imagination. Together, they were dressed to impress, and they knew it.

"So what's our cover?" Chuck asked, while he held Sarah tight.

"We are brother and sister from New York just doing some sight seeing." Carina replied as she too prepared to say goodbye to her lover.

"I guess we can't stall anymore." Chuck replied, looking down into Sarah's eyes. "I love you, and only you. Please try and have a good day, I can't wait to come home to you." He said softly before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss. "I'll miss you bear."

With that Carina and Chuck left, leaving Casey and Sarah behind.

"So what's for breakfast?" Casey asked.

"Get out John." Sarah replied, walking away.

Casey let out a disappointed whine before heading over to his house to make an ego.

________________________________________________________________________

Jessica Neil, Dean Kline, and Jenny Cooper were walking down the pier enjoying being in a new town, they did not notice the two casual walkers approach them, nor did they blink when they bumped into each other, that is until when fell to the ground with a oomph.

"Carina!" Chuck called, scrambling to help her up, but one the man they had just ran into beat him to it.

"My apologies…Carina, I wasn't watching were I was going.

With that the chase was on for Carina, Chuck knew as soon as Carina flashed her smile, Agent Kline would be in the bag. He turned his attention to the girls that were with him, knowing there was only supposed to be one, Jessica Neil, he quickly looked over at the third girl and immediately flashed.

"Excuse me sir, are you ok?" Cooper asked, noticing Chuck's pale complication as the flash ended.

"Uh oh uh yea fine, I am fine, super fine, better then fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Chuck stuttered out, his eyes never leaving Agent Cooper's.

"Well right, my brother, sister and I were just headed out to get something to eat, want to join us?" Agent Neil asked, smiling seductively at Chuck.

"Oh darn, I really wish I could but ironically my sister and I just ate, and we need to leave, to, to…to our girlfriend and boyfriends! Yes, we both have significant others, we must go to them!" Chuck cheered, he was sweating and shaking, his hands all over the place.

Carina heard Chuck's statement of they had to leave and was confused, this wasn't apart of the plan.

"What are you talking about Chuck? We don't have any significant others?" Carina replied, sending a look that could kill towards Chuck.

"Wonderful, lets go eat then." Agent Kline announced grabbing Carina's arm.

"No! NO, we have to go, come on…sis…we have to go visit our grandma, you know her army days way back when, the general hates when we are late!" Chuck stuttered, grabbing Carina' s other arm and yanking her away.

Suddenly, after hearing the work general, Carina realized Chuck would only be blowing off the mission of they were in trouble. Following his lead she pretended to be a very angry sister before sending a small, seductive sad smile towards Kline.

"Maybe meeting just wasn't fate for us." She called as Chuck dragged her away.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Why on earth did you screw up the mission?! That is sooo not why we got you to become an agent! Do you know how far back this sets us? You are a complete IDIOT!" The general roared as Chuck and Carina explained what happened.

"You don't understand ma'am I flashed!" Chuck tried, trying to get someone to listen to what he saw, but everyone kept yelling at him.

"I don't care if you saw they had the key to starting World War three! YOU MESSED UP THE BIGGEST MISSION YOU COULD HAVE HAD!" The general screamed, her eyes mad and fiery.

"But ma'am you have to understand-" Chuck tried.

"NO YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND I CAN STILL SEND YOU TO THE BUNKER YOU BUMBLING MORON! AND I WILL!" The general continued to scream.

Finally Chuck had enough. "THERE WAS A THIRD AGENT!" Chuck yelled above Beckman, causing everyone to quiet down and look at him, no one ever raised their voice to the general.

"Dead man walkin." Casey grunted.

"Excuse me?" The general asked, her voice stern and low, like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

"There was a third agent, Agent Jenny Cooper." Chuck replied.

"So let me guess, you flashed on her? You saw big bad things, so what did you do? YOU MADE AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF AND NEARLY COMPROMISED YOURSELF AND CARINA! I AM SO TEMPTED TO COME DOWN AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU, YOU STUPID NO GOOD HONEST TO GOD JACKASS WHO SHO-" The general screamed before being cut off.

"JENNY COOPER IS SARAH'S SISTER!" Chuck boomed. His face red and angry as he saw the general stop yelling and become at lost for words. "Jenny Cooper, real name Elizabeth Ruth Walker, age 23 was CIA until she went rouge shortly after her first mission a couple months ago, almost a year. Highly trained seductress, said to be one of the brightest up in coming agents, said to be just as good as her sister, who we know as Sarah Walker." Chuck said evenly, his body calming down as Sarah grabbed his hand.

Beckman quickly started tapping away at her computer, trying to pull up anything she could on Elizabeth Walker, but she found nothing, no files, no reports, it was like she had disappeared.

"Mr. Bartowski I don't know why you flashed, but I have no record of a second Walker in the system." Beckman growled out.

"You wouldn't." Whispered Sarah, her eyes far and distant.

"Explain." Beckman ordered.

"Like Chuck said, she is Jenny Cooper…she told me right before I left when I was 18 she was not going to be tied to our family anymore…not when I was leaving her and my brother's behind, they were going to start their own once they got out of foster care…I guess she took our mom's maiden name." Sarah replied, her tone distant, eyes zoning out into space.

"The CIA would have her real identity if the intersect flashed." Beckman said evilly.

"Maybe they do, if you search Jennifer Cooper." Carina offered, earning herself a dark glare from Beckman.

However a few minutes later Beckman typed in the second name, surprised when information came up.

"Jennifer Cooper, went rogue on her first mission almost a year ago." Beckman read off her computer screen.

"She went rouge right when I started the intersect project?" Sarah asked.

"So it seems." Beckman replied in an uneasy tone.

"Ma'am?" Casey asked picking up on the general's distressed tone.

"She went rogue with Bryce Larkin." Beckman said in a strong, but un-confident tone.

That caught everyone's attention. Most importantly, it caught Sarah's and Chuck's attention.

"You partnered my sister with Bryce?" Sarah hissed out.

"It says her Jenny was very adamant about finding you, we figured Bryce would at least give her some stories while keeping your identity secure." Beckman tersely answered.

"But Bryce isn't rogue…does that mean Jenny isn't?" Chuck wondered aloud.

"I have no information saying here that she is deep undercover, and I would have it if she was…so no, it seems when Bryce was taken by Fulcrum they got two CIA agents for one." Beckman retorted.

"This is so messed up." Carina sighed.

"I need to look into this, we will talk 6pm tomorrow." Beckman ordered, the screen going blank.

"So, Sarah, are you ok?" Chuck asked, taking her hand.

"Am I ok? No Chuck! I am the FURTHERST thing from ok. I left my sister once, but I thought she would be safe, now I FIND OUT SHE IS A TERRORIST!" Screamed a hysterical Sarah.

"Sarah, we will figure this out." Chuck said, trying to soothe his lover.

"No, we won't Chuck, there is no explanation for this. She went rogue she betrayed her country."

Sarah looked away as tears ran down her cheeks, embarrassed at the thought of crying in front of so many people.

"I need to be alone." Sarah replied shakily, heading for the door.

"Sarah, wait!" Chuck called, but it was to late, Sarah disappeared out the door.

"Dammit!" Chuck yelled, slamming his fist through a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Leading Chuck over to the couch Carina and Casey sat down and waited for Sarah's return.

"Tell us about your first real date." Carina said, shaking the room for it's silence as she held ice to Chuck's bruised hand.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Talk about the good times until she comes back, it will pass the time, so tell us about your first real date." Carina proposed again.

Chuck laughed as he started to recall the story for the two agents in front of him….

_Chuck walked to Sarah's hotel room door dressed in pair of nice black slacks and a dark blue shirt, he looked good and he knew it. His palms were sweating out of anticipation. He was going to on a real date with Sarah. His Sarah. Sarah, his girlfriend. No matter how times he said it out loud in the mirror or in his head, it give him a funny, but good, feeling in his stomach. _

_Shuffling from foot to foot, a single rose in his hand Chuck softly knocked on the green door. _

_As it opened, Chuck held his breath, praying to God he somehow didn't go to the wrong door. When it was full opened, Chuck let out a big smile, there stood Sarah in nice blue black jeans with his favorite blue shirt. _

"_You look amazing." Chuck breathed out, handing her the rose. _

_Sarah took the rose to her nose and breathed in the deep scent, a smile never leaving her angelic face. _

"_You look pretty good yourself." She said simply, ushering him into the hotel room. "I am sorry we can't go out, out, until I find away to make sure everything is good with my superiors, I didn't want to risk anything." _

"_It's fine, I brought some of Ellie's movies over, some of mine, figured we could try and find out what type of fan you really are. I also brought my old Ipod, I got the new one for Christmas, but this one is in perfect condition I filled it with my songs, Ellie's songs and even Awesome's figuring there has to be something you like." Chuck rambled, a goofy grin on his face. _

"_You did all of that for me?" Sarah asked shocked. _

"_I…well yea, Sarah I would do anything for you." Chuck replied simply, nervously looking down at the ground. _

"_Your great, you know that?" Sarah asked, giving him a long passionate kiss. _

"_Some people say, I'm awesome." Chuck answered with his trademark grin. _

"So what did you guys do after that?" Carina asked, hooked on the story.

"We watched movies all night, everything from The Lion King to Titanic." Chuck replied, shaking himself out of the his own personal flashback.

"Awwe how sweet." Casey sarcastically replied.

"Don't mind him, he acts all big and nasty but unless he is on a mission he is big cuddly bear." Carina replied, lightly punching Casey with a smile on her face.

"Is Sarah going to come back soon?" Chuck asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I would assume so, she just needs to work some things out…" Carina trailed off.

___________________________________________________________________

Down at the beach Sarah sat with her legs drawn to her chest, her head simply laying on top of them as tears poured down her face. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to talk. On top of that, her little baby sister, innocent Lizzy, was in a group of people she was assigned to kill. Lizzy was one of the bad guys. Sarah could not believe it.

Feeling over-whelmed Sarah called the first person that came to her mind other then Chuck, asking for them to join her on the beach.

Twenty minutes later Sarah sensed someone approaching, and quickly turned and let out a sigh to see it was Ellie Bartowski rushing to her side.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Ellie asked, collapsing onto the sand and pulling Sarah close.

"I just…it is so messed up Ellie I don't know who to trust or what to do anymore." Sarah cried, sobs racking her body.

"You can trust me honey, tell me everything." Ellie soothed, gently rubbing the younger woman's back as she cried away the stress and pain from the day.

"Are you sure you really want that burden?" Sarah asked.

"Honey, nothing is a burden when concerning family. What is wrong?" Ellie asked, begging Sarah with her eyes to tell her everything.

So Sarah did. She started from the very beginning where Sarah joined the CIA all the way to today where she found out her fiancé had flashed revealing her only living relative was part of a terrorist organization.

An hour later, both girls had their feet stretched out, lying on their backs in the sand.

"So my brother, is the human intersect, a computer that has all of the NSA and CIA's secrets…it's all downloaded into his brain?" Ellie clarified, shocked not even covering her reaction to everything she heard.

"Yea, but he would be in danger if anyone found out. Right now Casey, Carina and I are the only ones who know about him other then our superiors." Sarah replied.

"And your sister, your only living relative after your parents died in a car accident and brother's died in a house fire, who you haven't heard from since you joined the CIA is now in town, looking for the intersect, or my brother, and is a terrorist?" Ellie asked.

"Yup." Sarah exclaimed.

"Wow." Ellie breathed out, sitting up to stare Sarah in the eye. "Why did you and Chuck hide this from me? Are you guys really in a relationship or is this still the cover? Is this way you moved out?" Ellie rambled out, reminding Sarah of her brother.

"We are in a relationship, my superiors know and have accepted it, I made a choice to stay as Chuck's handler with Casey instead of taking a promotion in the CIA, I wanted a regular life, or at least as close of one, as I could get. We moved out so we could explore our relationship without the bugs and surveillance that had to be set up when Chuck was out of Casey or my sight. I told you now, because I knew I could trust you to not say anything to anyone, Chuck and I have discussed telling you and Devon, we just haven't had the chance to in a while…" Sarah trailed off.

"I can't believe all this time I thought my brother simply worked at the Buymore, and the designed a single video game. I always knew he was better." Ellie replied.

"He is, he is a hero." Sarah said, smiling at thought of Chuck.

"So, he never cheated at Stanford? And Bryce did it to help so he really isn't an ass?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Bryce could of found a less life destroying way to save Chuck, but yes, Chuck wouldn't be a good full fledged agent, it would take away the good in his heart, turned him cold. Having to do the things full agents do…eat away at you. Chuck is and was to good of a guy to live the life. It is sad he has to be apart of it now, but he is sheltered." Sarah explained, sitting up to face Ellie.

"This is all so strange, it is like a TV show or something." Ellie breathed out.

"I know, and I am sorry to tell you, because your in danger now, but Chuck deserved to have someone to talk to…and I think I do too. It may be selfish, but besides Carina, you are my only friend, my best friend Ellie." Sarah said, her voice soft and nervous.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok. I am actually glad you told me. It explains a lot. Can I tell Devon?" Ellie asked.

"Yea, but only him. If anyone comes looking for Chuck, you know nothing. If one day we disappear, don't freak out. We would come back for you, especially now that you know." Sarah reassured.

"Chuck wasn't mugged that night when he was stabbed, was he?" Ellie asked nervously.

"No, he had been caught, Casey and I were tricked into believing something false, we didn't know the agent he was with was dangerous…she tortured him and stabbed his shoulder with a piece of glass right before we got there." Sarah replied sadly. "They thought he was an agent and new where the intersect was, but he played dumb and never talked. He took a lot of beating for the countries safety."

"Well like you said, he is a hero." Ellie sighed out.

"He is. He really is." Sarah answered.

"You know, Chuck will want to help you through this, he won't leave your side." Ellie reminded the young blonde.

"I am just scared." Sarah cried.

"I know honey, but that man is in love with you, you have nothing to fear." Ellie reassured, pulling her soon to be sister in law into a tight hug.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, her voice fragile like an injured child.

"I am postive." Ellie replied, helping Sarah stand up. "Come on, let us get home to our men, you two can come over for breakfast tomorrow and we will talk, but don't worry about a thing Sarah. I bet Chuck is waiting for you on the couch at home." Ellie replied, knocking shoulders with the girl.

"Thank you Ellie. For everything." Sarah replied.

"I should be thanking you, my brother is only alive because of you." Ellie answered as she walked Sarah to her car.


	5. Return

A/N: I am sorry some of you don't like Sarah Bear, or Bear…but I think I could see Chuck just calling her something special maybe not so cheesey, but still, so I like it.

When Sarah walked into the apartment she saw Chuck sleeping on the couch, half of his body hanging off do to him being so tall. Carina and Casey were not where in sight but Sarah saw a note on the table explaining they went home to sleep and that they would all get together at 12 tomorrow to talk things out. Sarah had to smile, they really were becoming a family, even Casey, it was so unreal but she was glad they were all on a permanent assignment.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked huskily, his voice laced with sleep.

"I'm back." Sarah replied, walking over to the couch.

Immediately Chuck pulled her into a strong bear hug. He had been so worried.

"I missed you Bear, I was worried, with everything, and I am sorry I don't…I don't know what to say to make this ok but I promise I will figure something out." Chuck cried, actual tears filling his eyes.

"Shh sweetie it's ok, I had a long conversation with a friend…things are going to be ok. We just…have to take things one step at a time." Sarah offered, giving Chuck a small kiss to prove she was ok.

"Who is your friend?" Chuck asked confused, thinking Carina would be the only other person she would talk to.

"Ellie." Sarah replied softly, not sure how he was going to take the news.

"My sister?" Chuck asked baffled. "What…how…you told her?"

"Everything. She is so proud of you Chuck. I knew with everything going on we may have to go off the grid, I didn't want her to think you had died just to keep her safe because I knew it would kill her. She took it well, she asked us to come to breakfast in the morning." Sarah explained nervously.

"She is proud of me?" Chuck asked in awe.

"You're her hero Chuck." Sarah replied simply.

"That's all I have ever wanted, to make Ellie proud…" Chuck confessed. "And maybe a dog."

"A dog?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yea, I always had a dream of getting a black lab puppy, teaching him all kinds of tricks and stuff, I think we should get one." Chuck offered, he could tell Sarah was emotionally drained and needed a break from everything that happened.

"Do you really think we would have time for a dog?" Sarah asked, thinking of all the missions they would go on, and the time away.

"Yea, I do. It could be our baby! We could name him, and get him cool clothes, oh and go to the beach!" Chuck explained excitedly.

Sarah considered what Chuck was saying, in reality a dog may be a good idea with her sister being Fulcrum. They would need an upgrade to their security system anyway.

"You know, I think that actually is a good idea, we need some more security around here." Sarah replied, laughing as Chuck pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Sarah answered, loving the goofy grin on his face. "And thanks for the topic change but we need to talk…did you flash on my file after you found out my whole name?"

"No, I blocked it…I have been practicing pacing myself with the flashes, like calling them up and slowing them down…It worked I was able to stop the flash from continuing on." Chuck replied, a slight hint of pride in his voice at his newest skill.

"That is quite impressive." Sarah answered, relaxing against Chuck, letting his warmth sooth her.

"What are we going to do baby?" Chuck asked, knowing what a dangerous position they were in now.

"We are going to continue the mission, like always…this changes nothing." Sarah answered, allowing Chuck to wrap his arms completely around her as the snuggled on the couch.

______________________________________________________________________

Jennifer Cooper sat in her hotel room, drawing random nonsense pictures of the scenery outside her hotel room window. Drawing calmed her when she was agitated, and right now she was poor then a little upset. Her boss had called informing her that the newest Intel has reported her cover was blown, by none other than her sister! Her very own sister sold her out. The bitch. She was pulled from field work during the intersect mission and was to stay in the hotel room, doing surveillance work and going over her partner's reports.

"This sucks!" Jenny cried out frustrated, throwing her drawings against the opposite wall. "You are so going to pay for this sis."

_______________________________________________________________________

Sarah had fallen asleep on Chuck while they were on the couch. As carefully as he could, Chuck picked her up and carried her up the stairs, thankful for the training he was now getting, he had a lot of extra muscle.

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered, still half asleep.

"Shh it's ok honey, go back to sleep." Chuck replied, gently placing her on the bed.

"I didn't want to leave them, I didn't know they would be in danger." Sarah cried, still half asleep.

"Shhh it's ok we will talk more with the general tomorrow, go to sleep." Chuck soothed, lying in bed next to her, pulling her close.

____________________________________________________________________

Sarah made it maybe two hours before she was awoken from a terrible nightmare. She had it almost once a week and it was always the same…Lizzy, or Jennifer now, begging Sarah not to leave her and their brother's with their foster parents, claiming they did horrible things to them. Sarah had simply shaken her sister off her arm and told her to grow up, not believing a word her sister said, she was a known liar.

Two months later the CIA informed her someone set their house on fire, her brother's were caught in the blaze, her sister just barley making it out alive with 3rd degree burns covering a part of her face and arms. Her foster parents were later arrested for the attack. Sarah had tried to get in contact with Jenny, but to no avail.

Walking down stairs Sarah poured herself a cup of water, trying to relax.

"Hello Sarah." Called a voice, causing Sarah to let out a scream. Not having her gun, Sarah grabbed the first thing she could, a frying pan, and launched it towards the voice.

"Ouch!" The man cried out, coming into the light.

"Bryce?" Sarah asked confused.

"Sarah!" Chuck called, rushing down the steps with gun in hand. "….Bryce?"

"If that is how you guys say hello I am going to start coming with a helmet." Bryce wise cracked, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here…at 3am?" Chuck asked, somewhat angered.

"I heard about my old partner turning Fulcrum, Beckman said I should come join the team." Bryce replied.

"You couldn't wait until morning?" Asked Sarah.

"Sorry, I took a redeye here." Bryce answered honestly.

"Well…what do you have to tell us?" Sarah asked.

"A lot that you don't know, and even more you won't want to know." Bryce said honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

The team had set up surveillance points all around the Burbank area hoping to pick up a lead. There had been mini attacks on small businesses, parks, and other small time settings so the group knew they were getting close to finding out where they were staying.

"There was a bomb scare at a pizza joint right across from the Hampton." Casey yelled, storming into Chuck and Sarah's apartment, paper in hand. "Same type as all the rest, I think we have found them."

"But why are they leading us right to there location?" Sarah asked, knowing that wasn't normal.

"Because they know we have the intersect, and they are thinking we are going to bring him, I say Chucks stays here and we go and nab them." Bryce replied, offering a plan.

"But he never listens!" Carina sighed out, sending a playful glare towards Chuck.

"I am not going to sit here while you guys go in to nab these guys! That would suck!" Chuck whined.

"You can come when we go for the Commander, but for now it is best if you stay here." Casey answered, giving Chuck a small sad smile.

"Will you be ok?" Sarah asked, after gabbing her gear.

"I am going to worry about you." Chuck admitted.

"Listen, I know the past couple of days have been tough, just stay here and relax it will all be over soon." Sarah soothed, giving him a kiss.

"You better come back to me." Chuck ordered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Always Chuck, I will always find you." Sarah replied, giving him one last kiss before the gang rushed out.

"Well…this is fun." Chuck said aloud.

________________________________________________________________________

"They took the bait!" Agent Kline said as they watched the hotel monitors show Sarah and the team rushing into the hotel.

"The intersect with them?" Asked Cooper.

"I see all agents, they must have left it behind." Neil replied.

"Fine, grab one we will interrogate them, did you trail Walker home last night after she went out?" Cooper asked, figuring now was the best time to search the house for any clues.

"Yea, the address is in the system, you going to go check it out?" Asked Neil.

"Might as well, since all the action will be here." Cooper replied.

"Ok, we will handle things here." Klein replied, giving the clear for Jenny Cooper so sneak out the back exit.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chuck was wondering around outside by the fountain waiting for Ellie to get home from her shift so they could hang out. Stuff had been crazy the past couple of days, he hadn't had a lot of time to talk with her.

"Hi!" Someone said behind him, Chuck quickly turned around and froze. "I am looking for Sarah Walker we are friends, do you know her?"

"Jenny…" Chuck trailed off.

"How do you know me?" Jenny asked Chuck, suddenly turning angry.

"I don't know you, you no, never saw you before in my life!" Chuck babbled.

"Didn't I run into you at the pier a couple days ago?" Jenny asked.

"Oh right, except when I saw you then, yes at the pier…with my sister!" Chuck stumbled out, he was an agent, but he knew if Jenny was anything like Sarah, he no chance in hell.

"Are you Sarah's boyfriend?" Jenny asked, her eyes gleaming.

Chuck knew he was in trouble, the gang was all at the hotel so calling for help would be pointless, as would running. He was going to have fight to survive.

"Fiancé." Chuck replied, his tone turning confident as he stood up straight.

"Oh really? Is Sarah home?" Jenny asked, the gears turning in her head as she thought of the perfect plan to lure Sarah right to her, with the intersect.

"No. She had to run out." Chuck replied, as the two agents slowly started to size each other up.

"Chuck?" Ellie called out as she walked up the path to the fountain. "Who is your friend?"

"No one, go in the house Ellie." Chuck replied sternly, watching Jenny for any sudden movements.

"Are you cheating on Sarah?" Ellie asked shocked.

"No, go in the house Ellie, NOW!" Chuck boomed out, hoping his sister would listen.

"Don't talk to me like that, just because you're all big and important to the CIA doesn't mean you can yell at me!" Ellie roared back, slapping a hand over her mouth as she realized what she said.

"Big and important, huh?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

"Or not?" Chuck offered, knowing things were about to get tricky.

Suddenly, Jenny pulled out her gun, at the same time as Chuck.

"Put the gun down!" Chuck ordered, his voice stern.

"Chuck what is going on?" Ellie cried out, suddenly very afraid as the two agents walked in a circle around each other, guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Yea Chuck, what is going on?" Taunted Jenny. "Maybe you are who I am looking for."

"I am an agent, nothing more." Chuck replied.

"A big important agent? Or the intersect? Is that why all of NSA and CIA's best are huddled in this complex?" Jenny asked finally starting to get the picture.

"No. It is just me and Sarah." Chuck answered, hoping to buy some time.

"Oh really? Then it wasn't Agent Hansen, Larkin, and John Casey I saw storm into my hotel?" Jenny smirked out.

"Well yea, they are around. Trying to keep the streets clean from crap like you." Chuck gritted out.

"Wrong move Chuckles." Jenny seethed, turning the gun on Ellie.

"What are you doing?!" Ellie cried out.

"Drop your gun Chuck or I drop her!" Jenny screamed, taking the safety off the gun to prove her point.

"You won't touch her!" Chuck screamed back, ready to fire.

A gun shot rang through the air, and time stood still. A person fell to the ground, and another let out a scream of anger.

"You bitch!" Chuck roared, throwing the butt of his gun into Jenny's face.

Jenny however was to quick, ducking under a second blow and knocking the legs out from under Chuck. They went back and forth, each holding their own with malicious punches and swift kicks until finally Jenny grabbed Chuck's head and slammed it against the fountain knocking him out cold.

"Looks like round one goes to Cooper." Jenny replied looking at the two injured souls around her.

"Don't touch him! Ellie gritted out through clenched teeth, clutching her leg in pain where a bullet had pierced through.

"Sweetie, I don't think you are in any condition to negotiate." Jenny replied, delivering another swift kick to Ellie's head, knocking her out as well. "Looks like you are coming with me Chuck."

Jenny then grabbed Chuck lifeless body and hauled it to her van where she quickly dragged him into the back. "I am sure this will get Sarah's attention."

________________________________________________________________________

At the hotel, Bryce and Carina were able to grab Agent Neil, while Casey and Sarah were able to get Klein.

"You guys are so busted." Casey grunted out, locking the two in handcuffs, throwing them into the back of the SUV.

"You didn't get all of us, and more will come." Neil replied smoothly, not flinching as Carina slapped her hard across the face.

"Where is Jenny Cooper?" Sarah asked ferociously.

"I don't know." Neil replied with a tight lip smile.

"Yea, she said something about going to visit family." Klein replied, not able to hold in a laugh.

Suddenly revealtion dawned on the group. Jenny was at the house. With Chuck.

"Why didn't we just tell him to stay in the car!" Sarah screamed, quickly getting everyone in the car and speeding home.

"Chuck please be there." Sarah whispered as she hit 90 on the freeway.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok I know that last chapter was bit sucky to say the least, I just couldn't get what I wanted to happen in words correctly, I must have re done it like 50 times before I finally gave up, now it will start to pick up.

Sarah and the team raced out of the car to the apartment, praying Chuck was still alive, however a low moan stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Ellie!" Sarah cried, rushing over to the older woman who laid almost unconscious against the fountain. "Ellie stay awake! Casey call 911!"

As Casey did as he was told, Carina and Bryce ran to search the apartment, leaving Sarah to tend to her soon to be sister in law.

"Ellie, come on sweetie, I need you to talk to me." Sarah pleaded, knowing this was not a good sign.

"Chuck…" Ellie groaned out, her eyes distant, her breathing ragged.

Sarah looked down to assess the wound in the doctor's leg, she was losing a lot of blood.

"Casey we need a cover story." Sarah ordered, trying to make sense of everything. "Ellie what about Chuck, where is he?"

"The woman…" Ellie groaned out.

"What woman Ellie? What happened?" Sarah pleaded, knowing Ellie was just minutes from passing out.

"She…she said you were friends, Chuck fought…but when she shot me…and then she took him." Ellie mumbled.

"Ellie what was her name?" Sarah demanded, hearing the sirens of an ambulance off in the distance. "Come on Ellie, I need to know her name!"

"Cooper…Something Cooper." Ellie replied, before passing out cold on.

"Dammit!" Sarah screamed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chuck awoke handcuffed to a ceiling, his wrists chaffed from the metal, his arms tired from hanging.

"Not again…why do I always get kidnapped." Chuck groaned, looking around trying to search for anything that could help him escape.

"Maybe because you are the most useless agent around Bartowski." A voice called out. Stepping into the dim light Jenny Cooper through an evil smile towards her prisoner. She knew she had hit the jack pot this time, her bosses were on their way, she was surely going to be promoted to regional commander, and get revenge on her sister. Life was good.

"Ah Miss Jenny, how nice of you to show your ugly face." Chuck replied, earning a hard slap to his right cheek.

"I suggest you not make me angry, I tend to get cranky and lash out." Seethed Jenny, gripping Chuck's face in her hand hard, forcing him to look at her.

"Raging hormones." Chuck fake coughed, earning another slap.

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" Hissed Jenny.

"Actually no, the whole taking orders thing, I just don't listen, ask my team, they tell me stay in the car and like woah so don't follow!" Chuck babbled out.

Jenny was getting angry, this is not how she pictured her hostage acting. He was built, but still lanky, with shaggy hair, she figured he would be easy to crack.

"If you don't watch out I will make one phone call and Sarah Walker will be killed." Threatened Jenny pulling out her phone for emphasis. That shut the man up quick, but a ignited a fire in his eyes.

"You bitch." Chuck breathed out.

"See now you are catching on." Jenny smirked, punching Chuck in the gut as she walked around him, analyzing him. "But what I am trying to figure out is what made my sister want to settle down…what was she protecting?"

As Jenny walked around Chuck she through swift kicks and hard upper cuts to the chained up man, hoping to break him down before her bosses arrived.

"Maybe it was the old Bartowski eyebrow dance." Coughed Chuck as another punch connected with his jaw.

"You know your sister is probably dead, and Walker will be to, not playing along with the game here is going to get you nowhere, not even dead." Threatened Jenny as she stopped rotating around the man and stood, looking him square in the eye.

"Sarah Walker could kick your ass, along with any other Fulcrum agent." Chuck said confidently. "Your just her no good baby sister."

The comment only put fuel on Jenny's anger, pulling out a knife she dragged the blade across Chuck's cheek, piercing the skin, while he held in a cry of pain.

"See that's the other thing, I said I was Jenny's friend, not sister. How do you know?" Jenny asked, confusion lacing her voice as she continued to drag her knife agonizingly slow.

"The CIA knows everything. My team has your agents caught, it will only be a matter of time before they talk about where you are." Chuck hissed out.

"To bad they don't know. Once we found out you were on to us, are bosses changed the meeting location, only since they weren't around, they didn't get the memo." Jenny replied with a sadistic smirk.

"Sarah will find you, and she will kill you." Chuck retorted confidently.

"Sarah wouldn't kill her family, she doesn't have the balls." Jenny replied, dropping the knife as she pulled up a chair to sit down in front of Chuck, figuring she might as well get comfortable.

"Most girls don't have balls." Chuck sarcastically replied. "Now you, I am sure you do."

"Oh how I enjoy this, you insult me, I beat on you, then your insults become weaker, I get information out of you, it is all a long, boring process, and my bosses are on their way, why don't you just tell me what you know, starting with where the intersect is." Jenny retorted, lighting up a cigarette.

"I may be a newbie agent, but I am not stupid." Chuck confidently replied.

"No, I don't doubt that. They wouldn't have put a complete dumbass rookie with the great Sarah Walker and John Casey." Jenny breathed out. "But that doesn't mean we don't have other ways to make you talk."

Jenny stood up and jammed her lit cigarette into Chuck's shoulder, watching as he grimaced while the burn continued to grow on his arm.

"You will talk Chuck, they all talk."

________________________________________________________________________

Carina and Bryce went with Ellie to the hospital, to make sure no one else tried to lay a hand on her. Sarah and Casey went in to report to the general, both not looking forward to having this conversation again.

"Good work team, way to let the intersect get caught again." Grumbled the general as the scream flashed on, clear annoyance and stress etched on her face.

"Look, we know this is bad, Fulcrum has Chuck and we don't know how much they know, but we will solve this." Casey gritted out, not liking the situation anymore then the general.

"And how are you so sure Major?" The General asked.

"Because Walker over here won't let even death from stop her from saving the kid from her sister's grasp." Casey replied honestly.

"Your sister has the intersect?" The General inquired, her curiosity over whelming her anger for the moment.

"We found out when we came back and found Ellie Bartowski with a GSW to the leg, she was able to report the information before passing out." Sarah explained, trying to stay calm.

"What did you find out from the agents you caught?" Demanded the general.

"They broke pretty easy, giving us coordinates to a supposed destination, but we sent our contacts out there and they called in saying the place was empty, she must have moved." Casey replied, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a major headache setting in.

"I am trying not to get angered by all of this, but I am seriously questioning your ability to keep the intersect safe, especially after you both requested permanent placement, I understand a mistake every now and then but this is twice you have let Fulcrum get one step ahead of you." The general hissed out.

"This time it was more personal ma'am, Agent Cooper was at the hotel when we arrived, the agents we captured told us she sneaked out the back way to beat us to the apartment where Bartowski was, we thought it would be better if we didn't bring the intersect to Fulcrum…but I guess that was there plan." Casey sighed out, really not in the mood for a fight, he just wanted to shoot someone. Now.

"Do they know who he is?" The general questioned.

"They may, but maybe not. They know Casey and I are protecting the intersect, but my sister is trying to get revenge, she may only know Chuck is my fiancé." Sarah said, thinking out loud.

"Well then, we may be able to play this to our advantage. We have seen that Bartowski can handle a little torture, he won't talk. However, I have a feeling since Cooper was removed from field work capturing an agent like Bartowski was probably reported to the top of Fulcrum, I suspect they are on their way now, get the agents you caught to give you as much information on them. Your orders are simple, find Bartowski, and HE BETTER BE ALIVE!" The general yelled before signing off.

"She is always so pleasant." Casey grumbled as he went to the basement to interrogate their hostages a little more.

"Like poking a tiger with a stick." Sarah grunted in response, quickly following him down the stairs.

________________________________________________________________

Jenny had left the room, claiming to need something to eat, if Chuck was going to escape he was going to have to work fast.

"Come on Chuck, think, what would Sarah do?" He asked himself.

Thinking as hard as he could, he realized there were no windows to escape out of, and the doors were locked, he didn't have a way of opening them with no handle on his side. If he was going to get out of this alive he was going to have to really use his head.

Chuck quickly moved around a bit to see if he had anything still on him, he felt his phone move in his back pocket.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself.

Squeezing his eyes tight, Chuck snapped his thumb, letting out a sharp cry of pain as the bone snapped. "Casey makes it seem so much easier." He grunted out, sliding one hand out of the cuffs.

Carefully Chuck reached into his back pocket, turned his phone on, and muted the sound. He knew he would have to find a better hiding place then the back pocket of his jeans, so he slowly slid the phone into the back of his boxers. Uncomfortable, yes, but it was the best hiding spot he could think of. Now all he had to do was hope Casey and Sarah checked their GPS on their phones. He would be out of here in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

"**We need to find Chuck, now." Stressed Sarah in Ellie's hospital room, after having joined Carina and Bryce. **

"**What did you find out from the Fulcrum group?" Carina asked. **

"**Nothing really, just a few odds and ends, nothing that will help." Gritted out Casey. "I didn't even get to fire my gun." **

"**Chuck is good at wit, he will use that to his advantage, but if they find out he is the intersect we are screwed." Sarah replied frustrated, and angry at herself. **

"**How will they figure it out?" Bryce asked. **

"**The General believes that his capture is enough for the big bosses to come in from their main command center. If he flashes, and they notice his odd appearance, they may catch on." Sarah answered, her nerves showing as she tapped the bed post at a rapid pace. **

"**Does he have any tracking devices on his?" Carina asked. **

"**His watch, but Jenny was CIA she would know about it, she would take it." Casey grumbled out. **

"**Uh guys? There is one more device…I kinda sneaked into his phone." Carina nervously replied. **

"**What?!" Sarah asked, jumping in the woman's face. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!" **

"**I forgot, I only just remembered, I did it the first night I was here." Carina nervously replied. **

**Sarah snatched Carina's phone out of her hand and quickly pulled up the GPS tracking program. "We got a signal, lets move!" **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chuck had slipped back into his cuffs, his thumb throbbing, his whole body actually. **

"**How is my least favorite hostage?" Jenny asked walking back into the room. **

"**Bored, got a TV?" Chuck asked. **

"**Sorry, no, but I do have some friends." Jenny replied, calling in some men from the other side of the room. **

**Chuck immediately flashed on the first man that entered. He was John Fillion, head of the Fulcrum agency, along with two body guards. **

"**Shit." Chuck mumbled. **

"**This is him?" Fillion asked in a rough southern accent. **

"**The one and only, I know he knows where the intersect is." Jenny replied quickly. "I have my men monitoring the outside, making sure his girlfriend can't get in too." **

"**Good, very good Agent Cooper, you will be rewarded for your services, men see if we can get the kid to talk." Fillion replied with a sinister grin. **

**Chuck just closed his eyes, knowing the next few hours were not going to be pleasant as blow after blow rained down on him from the two bodyguards. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

"**How did she get him all the way to Nevada so quickly?" Casey asked as the group sped outside the city limits.**

"**Air craft, and we don't know how much time she really had on us, at least a five hour gap." Bryce replied, as he sat in the back, loading up guns with ammo. **

"**What's the plan?" Carina asked. **

"**We go in, and get Chuck, save the rest for another time." Sarah answered, as she too got ready, putting on a bullet proof vest. **

"**What if the commander is there?" Bryce asked. "We can't risk losing this opportunity." **

"**Fine, we will go in couples. Casey and I will look for Chuck, you guys take out as many people as you can, leave my sister for me." Sarah gritted out. **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"**Are you ready to talk yet kid?" One of the bodyguards asked as he slammed a metal poll into Chuck's ribs. **

"**No." Chuck breathed out, blood and sweat mixing there way down his face. **

"**Wrong answer." The man replied, slamming the poll once again into his side, Chuck couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. **

"**Stop." Fillion Commanded, walking up to Chuck to meet him eye to eye. **

"**Mr. Bartowski, we know you are worth something to Sarah Walker, and we know she is protecting the intersect, just tell us where it is and we will let you go. We will only hurt Walker if she gets in our way." Fillion ordered. **

"**Go to hell." Chuck replied, spitting blood out of his mouth onto the man's shoe. **

"**Wait a second!" Jenny screamed, hopping out of her chair. **

"**What is it agent Cooper?" Fillion asked, annoyance in his voice. **

"**Think about it, he knows things we haven't said, like my real name, he is with Walker and Casey all the time…what if Chucky here is the intersect." Jenny replied, a wide grin spreading onto her face. **

**Fillion looked up surprised. Could the CIA really have done it? Put the computer into a person's mind? **

"**Is that even possible? The memory and pattern recognition skill a man would need to hold all of the data…" Fillion trailed off eyeing Chuck up and down, he looked defeated and broken. "Is it true Bartowski, are you the human intersect?" **

"**Yea, that's me I am the human intersect, which is exactly why my team left me alone. Dumbass." Chuck replied sarcastically, hoping to through them off the trail they had stumbled on. **

"**He just very well may be." Fillion hissed out. "Knock him out, and getting ready to transfer, we are going to take him to headquarters. **

**Swiftly the man with the poll slammed the pipe against Chuck's head, knocking him out just as Fillion had ordered.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Outside, the team had just arrived to the coordinates Chuck's phone had given them. **

"**Lets hope he is here." Bryce said aloud, swiftly getting out of the car. **

**Immediately men swarmed the area, the fight was on. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing the commotion outside, Fillion ordered everyone out to see what was going on, leaving only one body guard and Agent Cooper to guard Chuck.

"Kill anyone who isn't a member!" He screamed, loading his own gun, standing in front of the door that led to Chuck.

Outside bullet were flying everywhere. Bryce and Carina were on once side of the van ducking up and down as the fired at anyone who made movement outside the building, Sarah and Casey were down at the other end doing the same thing.

"Move in!" Casey yelled, noticing the agents coming out was reduced.

Quickly everyone moved, racing towards the building, shots still firing. Bryce made it to the door first and swiftly fired off a full round, killing the men directly inside. Carina covered him while he reloaded, Sarah and Casey following right behind. When the entered and secured the hallway they saw it the building forked, Casey and Sarah went one way, while Bryce and Carina went the other.

Sarah was breathing hard as she dodged another bullet and fired off her gun, if this lasted much longer someone was going to get hurt.

Casey on the other hand was having the time of his life, firing round after round as the Fulcrum agents stormed there way, until there was only one guarding a door.

"Ahh agent Walker and Casey I presume." The man said, cocking his gun and raising it.

"Who are you?" Casey ordered.

"I am John Fillion, head of Fulcrum, and your personal ticket to death." Fillion sneered, firing off his gun. However at the same time Sarah and Casey fired, hitting the man in the shoulder and leg, he dropped immediately, Sarah found it odd that Fillion seemed so calm when he was obviously surrounded, but celebrated the shot anyway.

"Yes!" Sarah shouted, turning to look at her partner. Suddenly Sarah grew pale, as Casey fell to the ground a bullet in his stomach. "You stay with me Casey!" She shouted, noticing Bryce and Carina headed her way.

"The other side led to a dead end, what happened?" Carina shouted, sliding down to Casey.

"The dumbass got a lucky shot." Casey grumbled, holding is wound. "Get to the kid!"

"Carina, stay with him?" Sarah asked, not wanting him to be left alone. "And call for back up!"

"Already done, they are five minutes out." Bryce replied, pulling Sarah up as they headed towards the metal door. Pulling it open Bryce slammed a brick to prop it, noticing no handle on the inside.

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed, noticing his lifeless body hanging.

"Sarah." Called a voice, suddenly Sarah was kicked to the ground, her sister sneaking up one her.

"You bitch!" Sarah shouted, leaping to her feet and tackling to sibling down. Bryce was busy with the bodyguard while the two sisters rolled around trading punches. Each was trying to grab the upper hand but they were to evenly matched.

"Give it up Jenny! The CIA is on their way." Sarah boomed, throwing another punch towards her sister, who quickly blocked it, putting Sarah in a rough arm bar.

"No way, this kid is worth millions, I know he is the intersect, he belongs to me now!" Jenny shouted, caught of guard as Sarah flipped her to the floor.

"You better not even think of laying one more hand on him!" Sarah yelled, punching Jenny repeatedly in the face until Jenny was able to roll out from under her.

"Oh we had a fun time, metal pipes, fire, punches, chains, all good fun." Jenny taunted, wrestling with her sister.

Bryce quickly finished off the bodyguard with a bullet between the eyes, and rushed over to get Chuck down.

"Is he alive?" Sarah shouted as she still fought her sister.

Quickly checking for a pulse Bryce confirmed he was alive, and started to pull him out of the room, handing him off to the paramedics who had just arrived, before racing back inside to help Sarah.

Bryce watched the two sisters fight, as did other agents as they trickled into the room. Everyone could tell this was their fight, and their fight alone. They were just back up in case something turned sour for Sarah.

"Give it up already, you are surrounded." Sarah taunted, slamming a mean upper cut.

"Never." Jenny shouted, jumping out of the way of a kick.

Suddenly Sarah sprinted to Bryce and grabbed his gun, firing a shot right towards Jenny's leg, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry of pain.

Sarah walked over and stood over top of her.

"Well then, finish it Sarah, finish off the family. Mark and Johnny are dead because of you, you might as well kill me too!" Jenny cried out.

"No I am going to do worse the kill you." Sarah replied evenly.

Reaching behind her, Sarah pulled out a pair of handcuffs, quickly slapping them on her sister's hands. "Jenny Cooper, you are under arrest for committing treason against the USA!"

Hauling Jenny up Sarah launched her into the hands of two CIA agents, who quickly carried her out the door.

"Go to hell Sarah!" Jenny shouted.

"You first!" Sarah screamed back, before turning her attention to Bryce.

"Couldn't kill her?" Bryce asked confused.

"I am not like her, I can't just shoot my own flesh and blood cold like that, she belongs in the system, she knows to much." Sarah replied, sweaty and bruised. "Where is Chuck?"

______________________________________________________________________

At the hospital Ellie had woken up just in time to hear a lot of commotion swarming around the hospital, Devon quickly rushed to her room.

"Babe! I just found out you were here, Sarah kept it quiet, what happened?" Devon asked, his voice showing his fear.

"Fulcrum shot me and took Chuck, where is Sarah? Did she find him?" Ellie rushed out.

"I don't know, I have to go check what's going on ,try her cell." Devon ordered as he quickly sprinted out the door.

When he got to the cause of the ruckus Devon turned pale. He saw five doctor's working on a lifeless looking Chuck, and another handful working on John Casey, things did not look good.

Sarah however stormed into the hospital and raced to Ellie's room.

"Sarah!" Ellie cried out as the blonde entered.

"Chuck was flown here by helicopter, he was badly hurt, but we got him." Sarah replied. "Where is Devon?"

"Checking on all the commotion, is it Chuck?" Ellie asked nervously.

"Most likely, and Casey he was shot." Sarah replied.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ellie asked.

"He better be." Sarah gritted out, clenching the arm rest of a chair until her knuckles turned white.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hours passed and the only update came from Devon saying that Casey was going to be ok, he was in his own room with Carina while everyone else waited for news on Chuck in Ellie's room.

Suddenly the door slammed open, as a doctor is scrubs walked in, his face cold.

"What is it, how is Chuck?" Sarah boomed, jumping to her feet.

"Ellie? Devon?" The doctor asked, not looking up from the chart he was holding.

"Michael, we are all family here, tell us the news on Chuck!" Ellie cried out, noticing when Michael's odd expression when he looked up to find such a large group of people in a tiny room.

"Chuck is stable, he had plenty of injuries to keep us busy for quite a long time, including smashed ribs, internal bleeding, a broken wrist, thumb, and severe burn marks." Michael stated, his hand running over his tired face. "He woke up about an hour ago."

"Is he going to be ok? Sarah asked, her nerves off the charts.

"Well yes and no, physically Chuck will be fine, however he received major damage to his head, and while there are no brain injuries present when he woke up he had no reconciliation of the past year." The doctor replied, trying to be as calm as possible when delivering the message.

Immediately the room went silent, there was no movement or sound from anyone.

"Is it permanent?" Devon asked softly.

"While the injuries he received were severe, there was no swelling in his head, in most cases when swelling is absent the people do regain their memory…but there is no timeline it could be hours, or years." Michael replied, feeling horrible for the group.

"Can I see him?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, we actually are transferring Ellie to his room, it is a double so you should all fit more comfortably." Michael replied, waving in a few nurses.

"This is not going to be good." Bryce sighed out, wondering exactly how much Chuck remembered as he followed the group out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**The general was nowhere close to happy when Carina and Bryce reported in, but Bryce was able to convince her that Casey and Sarah were still the best people for the job at this point, especially with Chuck's memory gone. **

**When they came back to the hospital Carina took in Chuck's change of clothes, figuring Bryce still wasn't on his good side yet. Sarah had come back and made introductions explaining how they met. Chuck oddly seemed to be taking everything very well, all things considered. No one mentioned to Sarah that Chuck was told he was the lucky guy to have to put the ring on her finger, but Chuck was defiantly opening up to her more, now that he knew. **

"**So what else have we done?" Chuck asked after Sarah and Carina told the story of all of them stealing a diamond. **

"**Well your first night as the intersect you saved hundreds of lives by disarming a bomb, you did that twice actually." Sarah laughed out, loving the shocked expression on Chuck's face. **

"**You're a hero Chuck." Ellie laughed out, pride shinning in her eyes. **

"**Do I get the girl then?" Chuck asked quietly, causing a smile to erupt on Sarah's face. **

"**Do you want the girl?" Sarah asked. **

"**I don't know, but I do know that I trust you, and I feel something for you…but I am not sure what it is. We were together?" Chuck asked. **

"**Yes, we had been fighting it for almost a year, but a couple months back we gave up and I took a permanent position here in LA so we could be together. Casey did so too, which is why they sent Carina." Sarah explained. **

"**Well that is defiantly a shock. I don't know how I was able to snag a beauty like you." Chuck replied honestly. **

"**You had me a vicky vale." Sarah laughed out. **

**Suddenly Chuck got a head rush, he remembered dancing at the Buymore like a complete fool, Morgan was there…and so was a beautiful blonde…Sarah? **

"**I…I remember that!" Chuck exclaimed, a full grin on his face. "You left me your number!" **

**Sarah was beyond happy that Chuck remembered something, at least it showed progress. **

"**Yes!" Sarah shouted out, giving Chuck a soft kiss on the cheek. "You didn't know I was an agent yet, but that is how everything started." Sarah replied. **

"**Wow." Chuck breathed out as he held his cheek in the exact spot Sarah had kissed him. **

"**Sarah! We got a problem!" Carina shouted, bounding into the room at full speed. **

"**What is it?" Sarah asked, quickly turning her attention to Carina, Chuck's ears perked in interest as well. **

"**John Fillion and your sister were able to escape, they never made it to the facility." Carina replied, out of the breath. **

"**Shit." Sarah exclaimed, collapsing into a chair. **

"**Who are they?" Chuck asked. **

"**Fillion is the head of Fulcrum, my sister knows you are the intersect with them on the run…it is not good." Sarah sighed out. **

"**They know I am the intersect?" Chuck asked shocked. **

"**Yes, which means all of Fulcrum will soon know." Sarah replied, trying to stay calm. **

"**Not if we get to them first." Carina offered, coming up behind Sarah. **

"**What do you mean?" Sarah asked. **

"**Fillion won't wait for back up, he will plan out his attack with your sister and charge in…we just have to be ready." Carina replied. **

"**Your right, Fillion wouldn't wait…but would he call and tell everyone?" Sarah asked. **

"**I don't think so, you shot him pretty bad, Jenny to…they can't get far…they must have had someone on the inside to be able to escape." Carina answered. **

"**Call Beckman, ask what she wants us to do." Sarah ordered, watching as Carina ran out the room. "You trust me, right?" She asked turning her attention towards Chuck. **

"**Always." Chuck replied. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

"**Dammit!" Fillion cried as a doctor pulled the bullet out of his leg. "That bitch has good aim." **

"**I know." Gritted Jenny as she hobbled around on one leg, her other wrapped at her thigh. **

"**We have to act fast, Chuck Bartowski is the human intersect." Fillion ordered. "Call in all agents from the LA area, we are going to attack." **

"**What d I tell them?" Jenny ordered. **

"**Tell them we have found the intersect, but don't tell them who it is, I don't want any agents turning against us to sell Bartowski to the highest bidder." Fillion ordered, gasping in pain as the doctor continued his treatment. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

"**Alright team, we don't have much time, a contact in Miami has reported a massive flow of Fulcrum agents grouping together in the Burbank area." Beckman started, appearing on screen right as Sarah entered the room. **

"**What do we do?" Casey asked, pulling himself into a sitting position. **

"**I don't think you will be able to do much major, you are off the case." Beckman gritted out, sizing up his wound. **

"**What?! I can still do something." Casey exclaimed. **

"**Major, you have a bullet in your leg. You are off the case as of now." Beckman repeated, anger filling her eyes. **

"**What's the plan General?" Bryce asked, steering the conversation back on track. **

"**They are going to be coming for the intersect, but we don't think they know what hospital, so we have ordered a mass evacuation for West Side area hospital…we are going to plant a rumor that he is there, and take everyone out." The general replied, her face stone cold. **

"**Everyone, take no prisoners?" Carina asked. **

"**None. We do not know which of our agents are compromised." The General replied. "So we aren't going to give them a chance." **

"**Are we going to have extra forces?" Sarah asked. **

"**I am sending in three of our top agents, that we know have not gone rogue. After this mission you guys will have a few weeks off to heal, and then you will start traveling finding every rogue agent we have." Beckman ordered. **

"**Yes ma'am." Sarah replied. "After Chuck gets his memory back." **

"**That better be soon, because we have information saying that there is a new group forming, looking for the human intersect but we don't know anything about them." The general said with a grunt. **

"**Ma'am, what about the update I have?" Bryce asked. **

"**You better explain that to your team Larkin, but I say it's a go." Beckman answered. "Get going team, this is war." With that Beckman signed off, leaving the team to turn their attention towards Bryce. **

"**An update?" Sarah asked. **

"**Of the intersect, Chuck only has so much information, this is an updated version with the newest rogue agents and the new terrorist group Beckman was talking about. It also has some other important information." Bryce explained holding the disc out to show everyone. **

"**What if Chuck doesn't want it?" Carina asked. **

"**Beckman told me I am supposed to get him updated anyway possible, but if he refuses, then we will start working on a plan to get the information he has now out." Bryce replied. **

"**So it's either be updated or get it out?" Sarah asked. **

"**Exactly, if he gets it out Beckman said that he will be moved to bunker though." Bryce interjected. **

"**We better hope he wants to be updated then, but right now we have to get to West Side." Sarah ordered. "Grab your guns, I will tell Chuck, Casey make sure nothing happens to them!" **

"**I have it covered." Casey grunted out, slipping into a wheel chair and grabbing his gun. **

"**Ok, I will meet you guys there." Sarah replied, walking out the door to talk to Chuck.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**As Bryce and Carina headed over to meet the three agents who they were working with, Sarah walked into Chuck's room to explain the situation, Casey rolling in right behind her. **

"**Who are you?" Chuck asked, eyes going wide at Casey's gun. **

"**John Casey." Casey grunted out. "NSA." **

"**He is on our side Chuck, we are about to head out." Sarah explained. **

"**Where are you going?" Ellie asked. **

"**Newest information says that Fulcrum is headed to take out Chuck, so we planted a rumor that he was in West Side Hospital, my team and I are going to go take them out." Sarah explained. **

"**And then this will be over?" Devon asked. **

"**This is only the beginning, it means our covers will be safe again, but people know there is a human intersect, they just don't know who. After this we are going to have many more missions." Sarah replied sadly. "Chuck you will have a big decision to make." **

"**Which is?" Chuck asked, a bit scared. **

"**We have a intersect update to give you, if you don't take it you will have to be placed in a bunker, if you do then you will stay with us." Sarah paraphrased quickly. **

"**I will take the upload." Chuck replied confidently. "If I have been doing this for a year, then there is no point to give up now, maybe it will help trigger more memories like how I met you." **

"**Don't push yourself, you will remember soon." Sarah said, giving him a hug. **

"**I know, but I have feeling what we shared was more then just a fling, and I want to remember." Chuck replied. **

"**It was more then a fling, or else I wouldn't be wearing this ring." Sarah answered confidently. "I will be back soon." **

**With that Sarah ran out the door to catch up with her team at West Side. The war was on. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Agent Walker, meet Agent Roberts, Smith, and Scott." Bryce introduced, pointing to three men that stood with Carina.

"Have they been briefed?" Sarah asked, checking outside to wait for Fulcrum.

"Yes, and they brought some friends, Beckman cleared it, they each have a team, they are posing as nurses and patients to make things look real." Carina confirmed.

"Ok, then lets hope Fillion takes the bait." Sarah replied, getting into position next to what was supposed to be Chuck's bed.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Where is the human intersect located?" Fillion asked from his wheel chair.

"West Side Hospital, we got a tip saying they saw Walker there." Someone called out.

"Excellent, then lets move out, shoot to kill except for the intersect!" Fillion ordered, grabbing his own gun.

"You are going in sir?" Jenny asked, still hobbling around.

"I want to capture this bastard myself." Fillion gritted out. "Lets move!"

_____________________________________________________________________

"Sarah three vans approaching." Bryce said over the radio. "Get ready."

"Alright team, they are coming, do this for protection of our nation!" Bryce ordered as his team set up on the first floor.

Immediately when the first wave of fulcrum agents entered the war was on. Gun shots were going off in every direction from both sides and Fulcrum pushed their way through the doors and started heading off in search of the intersect.

"Passed level one!" Bryce called out, trying to drop as many men as he could, but they were over powered.

Fillion came rolling in surrounded by bodyguards who had shot guns in their hands, firing off at anything that moved, Jenny came in right behind them.

The Fulcrum agents were dropping but Fillion, Jenny and their men were pushing through quickly, entering the quiet hallway on level five where Carina and Sarah waited.

"Misss Waaalker! You are surrounded, nice job faking hospital staff, I believe you have quite the body count down there." Fillion taunted as he rolled into the room. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Carina asked, faking confusion.

"The intersect! Where is he!" Fillion screamed, not one to like being out witted.

"We have no idea what you mean, we were just here to get our flu shots." Sarah replied with a smirk. "If you are looking for Chuck, he couldn't make it, someone knocked him out." Sarah continued, her face turning deadly.

"I wonder who that could be." Jenny teased from behind a bodyguard.

"So wheels, looks like you got a bit injured." Carina offered, motioning towards Fillion's wheel chair.

"You all will be dead, kill them!" Fillion screamed.

Quickly Carina and Sarah flipped the hospital bed for cover. They shot and took cover for about ten minutes before Sarah noticed the bodyguards were down, leaving Fillion and Jenny.

"Nice groupies." Carina offered, kicking one of the dead bodyguards.

"You know this doesn't end with us, I will get out of jail, and I will get Bartowski." Came Fillion's sinister taunt.

"I don't think so." Sarah replied, taking her gun and killing Fillion before he could blink. "We aren't going to let you get away this time."

"Sarah! Than God you killed him!" Jenny cried out, dropping to her knees. "He had me under control, he said he was going to hurt you, I had to do what he said!"

"Bullshit Jenny." Sarah replied, aiming her gun towards her sister.

"But Sarah, we are family, I am your sister!" Jenny tried, fake tears pouring down her face.

"We stopped being sisters when you committed treason." Sarah replied before firing one last shot, killing Jenny Cooper.

_____________________________________________________________________

Casey had been standing guard in the hospital room, making sure no Fulcrum agents had a chance to sneak in, but nothing came. Casey hopped they took the bait and that all the action was going on at West Side, but he could never be to careful.

"Hey Casey?" Chuck called out, his voice low as Devon and Ellie were sleeping.

"Hmm?" Casey grunted in response.

"Are you and Sarah going to be taken off the job?" Chuck asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

"I don't know kid, the general doesn't think we are doing our job very well." Casey admitted, turning to face him.

"But I promised to take the upload!" Chuck groaned out.

"Yea I heard about that, I am sorry that has to happen." Casey admitted.

"It's ok, I just have this gut feeling telling me I like what I do, that I like helping the nation out." Chuck replied. "Do you think I will remember everything?"

"Eventually, once you get home and you get into a routine with Walker." Casey said, checking outside again.

"Does she love me?" Chuck asked quietly.

"More then anything." Casey confirmed, silencing any fears that Chuck may have.

"This isn't close to being over, is it? I mean even if they kill Fillion and everything, that's not the end?" Chuck asked.

"Not even close, Fillion may be gone, and he was the one that could blow your cover but that doesn't mean Fulcrum is…and there is a new group…we are going to be at this until they can make a new intersect." Casey answered, turning his full attention towards Chuck. "This is only the start of what's going to happen."

"Am I trained?" Chuck asked.

"Fairly well, yes." Casey answered.

"Then I am all for taking these bastards down." Chuck replied, his voice confident.

"Good thing kid." Casey replied, turning his attention back to keeping watch.

__________________________________________________________________

Sarah stood outside while medics and the clean up crew took over the scene. Media had been kept away from direct orders by the CIA and NSA so everything was quiet except for the working of the medics and such.

Sarah looked around, they had done it, they had killed the commander of Fulcrum and yet she wasn't at peace, she didn't feel any sort of stress lifted off her shoulders.

"It's not done you know." Bryce said, coming up behind her.

"I know." Sarah replied, as her eyes wandered everywhere.

"I am going back undercover after Chuck gets the update…it will be up to you guys to track all these rogue agents down." Bryce replied. "Until they make the new intersect."

"Figured as much." Carina said, joining the two.

"We will have to convince Beckman you guys aren't going soft too." Bryce said, rubbing sweat off of his face.

"Hey this is just the beginning of the story, stuff is about to get good." Carina replied, putting on a smirk.

"She is right, this was just part one, lets move on to part two." Sarah answered, getting into a car to drive back to the hospital.


	12. Always Love

"Chuck!" Sarah called, rushing into the room a bit bruised but ok.

"Sarah God, are you ok?" Chuck asked, noticing her appearance.

"What? Oh I guess I look like a mess, I am fine, great in fact! The mission was a success." Sarah exclaimed, pulling Chuck into a soft hug, being careful of his injuries.

"So what is next?" Chuck asked.

"Debriefing with the general." Sarah replied, still not realizing Chuck doesn't understand anything that is going on.

"Can I come?" Chuck asked. "Maybe getting back into my old routine will help me remember more."

"Ok, sure lets go." Sarah replied, thinking why not?

Sarah helped Chuck ease into a wheel chair and then followed Casey out the door to go back to his room where headquarters was temporarily set up. When Chuck was wheeled in and saw Bryce he immediately grew tense.

"Bryce." Chuck gritted out.

"Hey Chuck." Bryce replied depressed, he wished Chuck remembered them becoming friends again.

"Chuck, I can explain Bryce later, but trust me, he is good." Sarah soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chuck just nodded and turned to the monitor where the general sat.

"Hi, I'm Chuck." He introduced, feeling stupid right after, of course the general would know who he was.

"Bartowski, could to see you up, how is that memory?" The general asked in a gruff tone.

"Lost, but coming back a bit." Chuck replied.

"Good, the faster you get to 100% the better." The General answered, turning her attention to everyone else she started the debriefing. "The mission was a success, Fillion and Cooper were killed and our contacts believe all Fulcrum knows is that there is a Human Intersect, not that it is Chuck so covers are safe. With the head of Fulcrum killed there will probably be a lapse in activity for a bit but that doesn't mean all is well. There is a new terrorist group, calling themselves Alpha Team that is starting to cause quite a stir among the US. They have blown up grocery store chains, crashed air planes, and set fires to forests all over the world." Beckman stated, pulling up a picture of a man on the screen. "This is Louie Silver, the head of Alpha Team."

Immediately Chuck flashed on the name. "Louie Silver, once a Fulcrum agent left in the 90's, very wealthy and powerful, has nuclear code connections, drug and mass supplies of armory." Chuck rambled out quickly. "Woah, head rush."

"It usually is." Carina smirked back.

"Very good Chuck, as you guys can tell, this is not a very nice man. He has been kicking our butts with attacks left and right, making sure everyone hears their name. There next target is unknown at this time, but Silver is in LA, so we are going to send Carina in to get close to him. Hopefully she can get close enough to find out where his next attack will be so we can move on from there. This is going to take some time, so Casey and Bartowski, heal up." Beckman ordered. "Larkin, you will be shipped out to go back undercover with Fulcrum to make sure they don't rise up again to quickly."

"When should we update the intersect?" Casey asked.

"Right away, just hook up the disk to a computer and get out of the room, no one else is to see those images." The general replied. "Now, onto a larger issue. Casey and Walker, you have not shown very good protection for the intersect these past couple of months, explain to me what has happened?"

"Ma'am Chuck was getting much better at staying safe once he was trained, this time it was because of my sister, if she had not been around Chuck would be fine." Sarah defended.

"And if anything, our team has gotten better since Walker and Bartowski got together, this stuff just happens." Casey explained.

"I will not tolerate it happening again, our top mission is to protect the intersect, understood?" Beckman yelled out.

"Yes Ma'am" Casey and Sarah replied, dropping their heads a bit out of shame.

"Beckman out." And with that the general was gone, Bryce was loading up his laptop, ready to update the intersect while everyone else just shifted around nervously.

"Isn't she…nice." Chuck replied. I seem to have the feeling we didn't get along."

"The general was never very high on a civilian getting the intersect." Sarah explained. " And she doesn't like anybody."

"Good to know." Chuck replied with a grin, wheeling himself over to where Bryce was. "This the update?"

Yup, all you have to do is watch it and the files will be downloaded." Bryce explained. "Just hit enter once we get out, ok?"

"Ok." Chuck replied rolling himself in front of the computer. Once the room was empty he took a deep breath and then hit enter, immediately zoning out on the thousands of images that appeared in front of him.

"Not awesome." He grunted out ten minutes later when the update was complete.

______________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later Chuck and Ellie had both gotten out of the hospital, along with Casey. Carina was off doing work with Silver, while Casey monitored from the van. They were not taking any chances, no one was leaving Chuck home alone, this time it was Sarah's turn to watch him, which Chuck was getting annoyed over. He wasn't a child.

"So Chuck, what are you up for today?" Sarah asked, walking into the living room.

"You know I am capable of being alone." Chuck sneered out.

Caught off guard by his attitude Sarah took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen to calm down. With Chuck still not remembering anything from his past he was getting cranky, that on top of everything else had made Chuck a real pain to handle.

"Why can't he just remember?" Sarah sighed out as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

___________________________________________________________________

"Carina, Silver is in the dinning hall, go over and introduce yourself." Casey ordered from the van parked out back.

He watched as Carina walked over and "accidentally" bumped into Silver, immediately flashing an apologetic smile along with a big pout.

"Oh I am sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." Carina giggled out, rubbing her hand up and down the man's arm.

Louis Silver looked Carina up and down before getting a small smile on his face, and taking her hand.

"That is quite alright, anything to get close to a beauty like you." He flirted. "A drink?"

"I would love one." Carina replied seductively.

Out in the van Casey let out a small chuckle, this guy was going to be putty in her hands.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sarah?" Chuck called from the living room, feeling bad for how he acted.

"Yea?" Sarah called back, walking into the room.

"I am sorry, I know I have been a pain I just…with having to stay on the couch or in bed all day, and not remembering the past year…it's hard." Chuck admitted.

"I know, and it is ok…just remember things will get better." Sarah soothed.

"And what if I never remember?" Chuck asked sadly.

"You will Chuck, I promise." Sarah replied.

"How do you know?" Asked Chuck.

"Because I need you too." Sarah simply answered, leaning down to give him a sweet but small kiss on his lips.

Chuck immediately pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss, having something take over him that he never felt before. The kiss was filled with a passion Sarah hadn't experienced before, but she allowed it to continue, she had missed kissing her man.

When Chuck finally pulled away he breathed out softly "Wow." Before resting his head against Sarah's.

"Wow is right." Sarah replied.

"Maybe more kisses like that will help me remember what happened." Chuck joked, pressing his luck.

"Or maybe a nap." Sarah replied, noticing it was time for him to take his pain killers.

"Or that." Chuck grumbled out, swallowing the pills down that Sarah handed him.

"Get some rest, I'll kiss ya later." Sarah joked.

Chuck just laughed before resting his head against the pillows and dozing off. He hoped he remembered everything soon, because he could already tell he was in love with the blonde agent.


	13. Filler

A/N: This is just the chapter I needed so that I could wrap up loose ends real quick to jump to the next part of the story, so really it is just a filler, its not even really important lol there is going to be a time jump for the next chapter to get this thing moving again.

"Ok guys here is the deal, the bomb is located under 34th street, well the boardwalk but at 34th street, it is hid inside of a sand castle, we found it last night." Chuck rambled out as Casey, Carina and Sarah listened to him give the briefing before the mission. "Now Carina and Casey are going to pick up our Mr. Mister Bad Guy of the week, which shouldn't be hard at all, his security is mainly down at the pier where Sarah and I will be."

"You are really taking charge here Chuckles." Carina laughed, watching as Chuck pointed to random places on the map.

"I got my memory back, I actually know who I am and who you guys are, I am not going to let that go to waste." Chuck replied, an aura of confidence flowing around him. "The bomb is connected to a computer, which is most likely tangled into the castle a few feet under it, so Sarah and I are going to bring a Cross Feed, which will jam the connection and stop the bomb, we just have to find the computer in time."

"What if it is with are guy, or one of the guys at the pier?" Casey asked as he popped a wheelie with his chair.

"It has to be pretty close so Chuck should flash on the guy if it is on someone, otherwise it will be in the sand." Sarah replied.

"Ooh you two will look so cute digging around!" Carina laughed, nodding in the kid sand shovels that were on the table.

"We have to look like tourists." Chuck defended with a small smile. "Now, you guys should basically just call in a clean up crew, and direct them, the guy can come in dead or alive, we will be in bathing suites, on the beach all morning and then in late afternoon find the bomb, we should be back here by the time the fireworks start."

"Ok then, let the fun begin." Casey called as he grabbed his gun and wheeled out the door.

"That should come with a leash." Carina laughed running behind him.

"Ready for a day of sun?" Sarah asked, as she pulled off her shirt to revel the top of a black bikini.

"….yes?" Chuck cracked out as he looked down at his white t-shirt and board shorts.

"Come on Chuck." Sarah laughed, pulling him towards the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Carina and Casey were able to nab the bad guy within ten minutes of arriving. His security detail was mainly down at the pier.

"How…NO!" He shouted trying to raise his gun in time to fight off the advance of Casey and Carina, however Carina was faster and fired a shot, right between the eyes.

"Bag and tag people." Casey ordered as he looked around.

________________________________________________________________________

Sarah and Chuck were laying on beach towels listening to the ocean while glancing around at all the people by the 34th street section of the boardwalk. The place was packed.

"Flash on anyone?" Sarah asked as she glanced around.

"A couple of people, but they don't have the computer." Chuck answered.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"In the flash it reveals what they know about the operation, everyone so far that I have flashed on it says to be out by 6. I have been calling them all in, the agency should be picking them up one by one." Chuck answered, waving his cell phone.

"Nice of you to tell me." Sarah laughed as she laid back down, letting the sun coat her body.

"I am just…well awesome." Chuck laughed as he did another sweep. "It is nearing 3, we should go find the castle."

"I already did, when you went to get lunch I scooped out the place, it his 50 ft away, due towards the west." Sarah answered.

"Now who is the sneaky one?" Chuck laughed.

____________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Chuck and Sarah joined Carina and Casey back at the apartment. The mission was a success, along with the capture of 8 Fulcrum agents. Beckman was pleased, giving them the rest of the night off and the following day.

"How nice of her." Carina replied sarcastically.

"Actually I had a good day, and tomorrow is Ellie and Awesome's BBQ." Sarah laughed.

"I didn't." Chuck grumbled, still shaking sand out of his hair from when Sarah covered him after he fell asleep on the beach.

"You look burned Chuck." Casey pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." The red man returned, looking down at the sunburn all over his chest.

"I told you to put something on!" Sarah teased.

"I never burn!" Chuck pushed back laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Four Months Later

"I can't believe tomorrow is Ellie and Devon's wedding!" Sarah exclaimed as they walked through Pet Smart.

"I can't believe we have a free break for two hours the day before the wedding." Chuck joked back as he peered into the many different cages.

"Chuck you do know we can't take her home until tomorrow, right?" Sarah asked, watching Chuck's eyes light up as he passed each dog wagging it's tail.

"Or him." Chuck simply replied.

They walked across all the cages, Sarah sitting back as Chuck analyzed and thought about each dog that was in the cage before him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Chuck stopped.

"That one." Chuck stated, pointing to a little Saint Bernard.

"The black one?" Sarah asked, looking at the four legged animal.

The poor thing looked rough around the edges, chewed ear, scared looking, kind of matted, like a un taken cared person. To Sarah the poor dog reminded her of Chuck, especially with his dark brown eyes.

"I am sure." Chuck replied smiling at the dog.

"Ok…" Sarah trailed off, motioning for the sales woman. "We want the Bernard."

"Are you sure?" The woman asked confused.

Sarah gave one more glance towards Chuck, who simply nodded his head. "We are sure."

________________________________________________________________________

"Ellie?" Sarah called as she dragged Chuck back into the home.

"In the bedroom." Ellie called back.

Chuck and Sarah walked back into the bedroom, both immediately stopping to catch their breaths when they saw the sight before them.

"What do you think?" Ellie asked, motioning to her gown.

"You look…beautiful." Chuck breathed out.

"You really do Ell." Sarah put in.

"Can you give us a sec?" Chuck asked, turning towards Sarah.

"Of course." Sarah answered, turning to walk out of the room.

"What's up?" Ellie asked walking up towards Chuck.

"You look amazing Ellie, you really do." Chuck replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, but what is this all about?" Ellie asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, before tomorrow. I want you to know that no matter what, I will still be here for you. I know we have both grown up a lot these past couple of years, and we have done so by sticking together…now I am getting married in a while, and you are tomorrow…we both are taking big steps, but I will still always be your little brother." Chuck replied, holding his sister tight.

"Oh Chuck, I know." Ellie soothed, rubbing her brother's back.

"I love you sis." Chuck breathed out.

"I love you too." Ellie replied.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sarah was sitting in the living room when Devon walked through the door carrying two tuxes.

"Hey Sarah, what's good?" Devon asked laying the tuxes down as he threw himself into a chair.

"We got a puppy today." Sarah replied with a smile.

"Awesome! I love dogs." Devon boomed grinning. "Where is your other half and my awesome bride to be?"

"Having a sibling moment." Sarah replied, motioning towards the bedroom.

"You know, it is awesome you are with Chuck, that boy grew up quite a bit." Devon replied. "He is the best man tomorrow, and I am proud to have him up with me."

"I know he is proud to be there." Sarah answered.

"When I first met Chuck, he was skittish quiet, pained and very…nerdy, when he met you, something changed. His life changed, for the better. You really have saved him." Devon went on, his face serious.

"Thank you, he has changed me too." Sarah said, starting to feel nervous with the conversation.

"Sarah…what about your family? Are they going to be at your wedding?" Devon asked.

Sarah's eyes went wide. No one had asked her about her family in quite a few years, other then when she was fighting her sister at least.

"No." Sarah whispered, head down.

"Well I want you to know something, you are wrong, because Ellie and I will be there, and you are just as much family as Chuck is. You just have to believe it." Devon pushed, sending a small smile towards the now emotional blonde.

"Thank you Devon." Sarah whispered.

"Anytime." The captain replied.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chuck and Sarah were in their apartment after finishing running last minute errands for Devon and Ellie. Ellie was now staying with her friend from work, while Devon hung out with his brothers and family. Both Sarah and Chuck were invited to tag along, but declined, knowing tomorrow they would be busy helping, not together.

"So, are you excited?" Chuck asked, pulling Sarah close as they snuggled on the couch.

"Very. I have never been to wedding where I didn't have to bring someone in, I have never been able to enjoy one." Sarah admitted.

"And after tomorrow, it will be your own wedding we are planning." Chuck replied, giving her a kiss.

"When Ellie and I were making dinner she talked about how she couldn't wait to start a family." Sarah whispered. "Which was something Devon talked about with me today."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"He wanted to make sure I knew I was family now, no matter what." Sarah explained softly.

"Does that bother you?" Chuck asked confused.

"No…but it makes me..wonder." Sarah started, not sure how to continue.

"About what?" Chuck asked.

"I want a family someday Chuck, my own family…but I don't know when I can with me being in the CIA." Sarah replied.

"You don't have to be in the CIA forever." Chuck noted.

"But for a while." Sarah replied.

"Maybe…what if you quit?" Chuck asked.

"Then my permanent assignment wouldn't really make sense." Sarah laughed.

"What if…you just took a leave." Chuck offered.

"Like, just stop for a little while?" Sarah asked.

"No one expects you to be in this forever, they only have you contracted until you are 35, but I am sure you have some vacation days you could put into effect, and Carina and Casey are around to pick up the slack. We could start a family Sarah." Chuck said.

"But it is so dangerous, with you being the intersect!" Sarah shouted.

"Not so dangerous, who better to protect our son or daughter then the United States Military? Beckman would make an excellent God-Mother." Chuck grinned in response.

"You really think this is possible?" Sarah asked.

"I know it is…but the question is, is this what you want, really?" Chuck asked.

"I really want a son with your brown eyes." Sarah breathed out.

"Then lets get started." Chuck laughed pulling Sarah on top of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck quickly ran from room to room checking to make sure everything with the wedding was all set, and so far things were good.

"Chuck my man, what's good?" Awesome asked as he came out of his dressing room dressed in his tux, looking awesome.

"Everything apparently, the reception hall is good, the food is good, the guests are being seated, band is playing…" Chuck rambled on listing all the main areas he had covered.

"Relax Chuck, we hired people to take care of that stuff for a reason, everything is going to be awesome." Devon replied, giving his soon to be brother in law a clap on the shoulder. "I heard Ellie wanted to talk to you, why don't you go in her room?"

"Ok." Chuck answered, feeling more calm now that he noticed the groom was ok.

Chuck quickly sprinted off to the room Ellie was getting ready in the church. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to open up.

"No male to see the bride before the wedding!" Devon's mom shouted as she cracked open the door.

"But Ellie wanted to see me!" Chuck complained.

"Let him in, it is ok." Ellie called from the back.

With a grunt, sounding way to much like Casey, Mrs. Woodcome opened the door letting Chuck squeeze in.

"Chuck! I have been waiting for you." Ellie called, waving him over.

"What's up sis?" Chuck asked smiling at how much the bride was glowing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still giving me away." Ellie whispered.

"Of course Ellie! No one else could even try and do such an honor." Chuck smiled out, giving his sister a fast kiss on the cheek.

"You look amazing today Chuck." Ellie gushed, while fixing his tie.

"I am sorry sis, but no, you take all the beauty compliments today, you look gorgeous. Devon is a lucky man." Chuck replied with a smile.

Ellie just smiled at her younger brother, he had grown up so much.

"Well is it time?" Ellie asked, noticing everyone had left the room.

"Yup, lets get you married!" Chuck laughed, offering his arm.

________________________________________________________________________

Hours later after the wedding Chuck and Sarah were sitting at home with their new dog who they had rushed to pick up.

"What should we name him?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, Lex Luthor?" Chuck offered.

"No comic book influenced names." Sarah replied, being completely serious.

"But Sarah!" Chuck whined.

"No Chuck!" Sarah laughed, loving the friendly teasing.

"How about Bear?" Chuck asked. "After your nickname."

Sarah smiled at the thought as she scratched the dog's head, Bear, she liked it.

"Ok. Bear it is." Sarah replied with a smile as Bear leaned his head into her hand.

"I can't believe Ellie is on her honeymoon." Chuck sighed out.

"You ok?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Yea, it is just crazy to think about, I mean just a couple years ago it was me and her now I am engaged, she is married, so much has changed." Chuck explained.

"At least everyone is happy." Sarah offered.

"Yea, for now." Chuck whispered.

"Chuck, life isn't always going to be like this." Sarah soothed, knowing life as an agent, intersect, couple wasn't the most un-stressful ways of life.

"I know, I just wish we could fight these recent bad guys, and be done." Chuck groaned.

"You mean the Ring?" Sarah asked.

"When did we get a name?" Chuck shot back.

"Beckman gave Casey an update today, sorry, I forgot to mention it with all the wedding stuff." Sarah explained.

"Oh, no it's ok, I just wonder why I can't flash on them." Chuck replied.

"Beckman said she doubted if you would because we have no information on them." Sarah answered.

"So I am going to be useless?" Chuck asked.

"Why Charles Bartowski! You are never useless, if I remember correctly you are a trained agent now." Sarah replied, raising her voice slightly.

"Who always gets captured and tortured, loses memory, shot, everything bad." Chuck reminded.

"You never had a partner, you always were on alone when that happened, now you have me. Like Casey has Carina, and then they have us and we have them." Sarah put in.

"I know, I just…promise this won't be the life our children will led?" Chuck begged, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh Chuck, of course not, once I get pregnant our lives are going to change." Sarah replied, pulling him against her.

"What if we can't?" Chuck asked.

"We can, I know I am healthy because the CIA does testing, and you are too, the did testing when you lost your memory." Sarah answered.

"They do that kind of testing too?" Chuck asked surprised.

"They do every test known to man." Sarah laughed, playing with his hair.

"You make me feel like a little kid sometimes." Chuck chuckled (ha, sorry makes me laugh).

"Why?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Because whenever you touch me, or even look at me I get these butterflies in my stomach, that I haven't had since I was a little kid and was really excited about something." Chuck explained.

Sarah looked down at him with a smile. She knew what he was talking about, she felt the same way. She loved the man in front of her more then life itself.

"I love you." Sarah replied, starring straight into his warm brown eyes.

"I love you too." Chuck answered, picking his head off her chest to give her kiss.

Suddenly, Bear started barking and jumped right into Chuck's lap, making him pull away from Sarah.

"Cock block man!" Chuck shouted, rubbing the dogs head to try and calm him down.

Two seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Creepy." Sarah noted.

Chuck laughed and went to answer the door, revealing Casey and Carina standing looking more then upset.

"What is it guys?" Chuck asked.

"The Pentagon was just bombed, General Beckman barely made it out. Tons of causalities, briefing in 10." Carina whispered.

"Someone is raising the stakes in this war." Casey grunted.


	16. Chapter 16

The group quickly crowded around the TV as the General appeared on screen, cuts and bruises evident all over her arms and face.

"General, before we start, are you ok?" Chuck asked, true concern lacing his voice.

The general looked up, a little caught off guard at the sincerity in Chuck's eyes, especially after all the hell she had put him through.

"I am better then most." Beckman answered softly. "Thank you, for asking."

Chuck just nodded before sitting back against the sofa as Casey took charge.

"Was this the new group, the Ring or whatever that has formed?" Casey asked.

"We believe so, intelligence shows that they have formed with the remaining members of Fulcrum. Their plans are to take out the government, building by building." Beckman answered, her voice returning to it's normal gruff sound.

"What are we to do?" Sarah asked.

"For one, we need Chuck in Washington, we have a big update for the intersect with current information on the Ring and it's leaders. Bryce Larkin was able to grab a lot, along with the NSA and other CIA members. The best way to put it all together is to put it in the intersect." Beckman replied. "After that we can discuss what to do."

"Isn't it risky to bring Chuck into the battle field? Washington will be under threats." Carina put in.

"We don't have much choice I am afraid." Beckman answered.

"Why go after the government heads? Why not like the CIA and NSA directly?" Chuck asked.

"We figure that the Ring is trying to make sure everyone knows who they are, and that includes the public. With threats against the president and the nations leaders…people are getting quite nervous. With Fulcrum we were able to keep information from leaking out into the public. That isn't the case this time." Beckman replied.

"So these are defiantly terrorist, trying to take America down?" Sarah asked.

"They are trying to level the system out, so they can take control." Casey answered, the gears in his head starting to turn.

"That is what we have gathered Major. They are proclaiming the government is corrupt and needs to be taken out of office, all members, and that their group can lead America back to it's glorious nature." Beckman replied.

"With the War in Iraq and the economic crisis the people are very susceptible to being drawn to the ideas of this group I suppose?" Chuck asked.

"Exactly Bartowski, which is why we need to crush them before they can attack again." Beckman ordered, her voice growing strong.

"Do we know where they are located?" Carina asked.

"Barley, we know where one location is, but really right now all we know is they are willing to attack on their own soil, and we don't know how they did it without us even suspecting an attack." Beckman sighed out.

"There were no threats? No traffic out there that something might happen?" Casey asked.

"Everything was quiet, nothing led us to believe an attack was even possible." Beckman replied.

"They must have someone in the inside. That is the only way." Sarah put in.

"Most likely, but we don't know who." Beckman said, dragging a hand through her hair.

"What about the CIA director? He hasn't shown his face…ever. After Graham died in the Trojan horse intersect thing, the new director hasn't made is presence known." Chuck offered.

"To be a CIA director your record has to be more then clean, that idea isn't really possible." Beckman answered. "But it defiantly has to be someone with a high clearance level."

"Is the president going to address the nation?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and we would like Casey and Carina to lead his secret service during the next few days, while you, Sarah, bring Chuck in for an update, hopefully then we can figure this whole mess out." Beckman said.

"Can we trust any of our contacts?" Casey asked.

"For now, no. I would say trust me, but I don't know if you would. This was a big hit to the nation's security, everyone is a suspect to be apart of the ring." Beckman answered.

"What do we do if we encounter members?" Sarah asked.

"Shoot to kill." Beckman seethed out. "We lost a lot of good men and women today, you shoot the damn bastards dead."

"Ma'am, what about the people, how will we handle them from going crazy and starting riots?" Chuck asked.

"The president is going to use a cover story, say it was a terrorist attack but not an American terrorist. Everyone will think it was an attack like 9/11, which isn't much better but it should make sure there isn't a mass panic." Beckman answered.

"I can't believe a citizen did this." Casey gritted out.

"I can't believe they hid the plan so well. Something doesn't add up." Chuck put in, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Well we will figure it out and get our revenge, for now I need you four to get to Washington ASAP." Beckman ordered.

"Uh General, with everything that is going on, and me being who I am…is there concern the ring knows I am the intersect?" Chuck asked.

"Our intelligence doesn't believe so, not many people do and the ones who do, are people we believe can be trusted." Beckman assured.

"But still, is it possible my family is in danger?" Chuck asked.

"I see your concern Bartowski, I will make sure two agents are sent to protect your family while you are gone, but do not tell them what is going on, it is confidential." The general ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck quietly answered as he was still deep in thought.

"Be here by tomorrow night, pack only what you need and don't tell anyone, don't check in with anyone but me. We don't know which contacts are compromised. Bryce Larkin will be joining you soon." Beckman ordered before signing out.

"This isn't good." Carina sighed out.

"Not even close." Casey replied.

"Chuck, what are you thinking?" Sarah asked, noticing his expression.

"Something just doesn't add up in this…I am just not sure what yet. The person on the inside defiantly has a high clearance level but they also have to have the resources to supply the ring with whatever weapons they need." Chuck replied, rubbing his head in frustration.

"We will figure this out Chuck, it will be ok." Sarah soothed, laying her head on Chuck's shoulder.

"I know, but right now I have to run over to Ellie's apartment, alone." Chuck replied, standing up and grabbing Bear's leash.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because I know my sister and she will be in a panic." Chuck replied, walking out the door.

"He knows something." Casey observed.

"Or at least he thinks he does." Carina replied.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"He is much to quiet and broody to not be thinking hard over something, and I bet he thinks he knows who the mole is." Casey replied.

"But he won't say anything until he pieces the puzzle together." Sarah put in, catching on.

"That's Chuck, always being the smart one." Carina joked, trying to draw a smile from the group.

"You guys go pack, we will leave on the first flight out in the morning, so we can check into a hotel before meeting with Beckman." Sarah ordered.

"I will order the tickets and text you the times." Casey replied as he stood up with Carina.

"This is going to be a long couple of weeks." Carina sighed as she and Casey left, leaving Sarah alone, sitting on the couch awaiting Chuck's return.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chuck walked into Ellie's apartment, immediately seeing her and Devon watching the news on the attack.

"Chuck!" Ellie shouted, jumping up and giving him a hug. "What is going on?"

"I can't say, but don't worry sis, Sarah and I will fix this with Casey and Carina." Chuck replied.

"Chuck come on, someone bombed the Pentagon! I know that means you are going to be involved in something dangerous." Ellie pleaded.

"I am sorry Ell, but don't worry, Sarah and Casey wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, either would Carina, we are going to be safe. Two agents are going to be watching over you while I am gone, I was hoping you could watch Bear here." Chuck trailed off, motioning to the puppy who was sitting practically on top of Chuck.

"Of course, where are you going? Agents watching us? Are we in danger?" Ellie rambled out.

"We don't know if you are in danger, it is just a safety thing, I am going to D.C. I will be back in a couple of days." Chuck explained.

"Oh Chuck, this is bad." Ellie cried.

"Babe, Chuck is an awesome super spy, so are the rest of those knuckle heads, if Chuck says everything will be ok, then it will." Devon soothed, coming up behind his wife.

"Trust me Ellie." Chuck begged. "I have to go now, we are catching a Red Eye out. I love you."

"You better come home." Ellie threatened, pulling her brother in for a hug.

"Don't worry Ell, I will." Chuck replied walking out the door leaving Bear's leash in Ellie's hands. The little puppy was not happy to see his owner walk away and started to cry out for him. Chuck turned around with a smile.

"Hey buddy, I will be back, ok? Sarah too. You take care of Ellie and Awesome, I am counting on you Bear." Chuck soothed, scratching the dog's head before once again heading out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Carina were all on a Red Eye out to D.C. to meet with the general. Chuck was going to get an update for the intersect with Sarah being his protection, while Casey and Carina would go off on their own mission looking for clues at what was left of the Pentagon. **

"**Things are going to be touch and go for a while, most of the work for the next couple of weeks will depend on the flashes from Chuck based off of the information the CIA and NSA gain and have gained on the ring." Casey explained, having been the only one able to meet last minute for an update before take off. **

"**How long are we going to be out here?" Chuck asked, thinking of his sister. **

"**A week, there are going to be five updates for the intersect, and that gives Carina and I enough time to search the Pentagon, maybe find out how they planted the bomb, or at least what type of bomb was used." Casey sighed out. **

"**The General told Casey that we would be working today, Friday, off Saturday and Sunday, Monday Tuesday, Wednesday, home Thursday. From home the general said she will send information packets and we are to report on anything Chuck flashes on, and then possibly have a mission." Carina put in. **

"**Is anyone joining us?" Sarah asked. **

"**Bryce is, he is going to be with Casey and I for the most part." Carina replied. **

"**This all sounds very dangerous." Chuck said, pulling Sarah close against him. **

"**We don't know if there will be another attack, and if there is, where it will be…so I guess it is dangerous. That is why we are doing this in teams, you are trained Chuck, you can handle yourself plus you have Sarah. Carina and I will have Bryce and ourselves, if something happens we should be good." Casey answered. **

"**And two agents are protecting Awesome and Ellie?" Chuck asked. **

"**The general sent two top agents to keep and eye on them." Carina confirmed. **

"**How long until we get there?" Sarah asked. **

"**About two hours, why?" Casey prompted. **

"**Because I think we should get some rest, it is going to be a busy week." Sarah sighed out, laying her head against Chuck's shoulder and shutting her eyes. **

"**Good plan." Chuck yawned, as he laid his head on Sarah's and fell asleep. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**When the plan landed the group woke up and quickly exited the plane, and loaded themselves and bags into an awaiting Hummer. **

"**Where are we going?" Chuck asked. **

"**To one of the bases." Casey replied as he drove. The car was tense, everyone was wondering what was going to happen, if they were going to fight, if they would all come back alive. Security at Washington was at its highest level. **

**Once they made it to the base, they breezed by security with their level of clearance and made it to the office of none other then Diane Beckman. **

"**Enter." Came a voice after Sarah knocked. **

**Together, four entered the room to be met with Bryce Larkin and Beckman aiming their guns towards the door. Once they saw who it was, the guns were lowered. **

"**Sorry, protocol now, we don't want anyone to be here who we aren't expecting right now." Beckman explained as she motioned for the group to sit. **

**Chuck gave the general a once over. She was a lot smaller in person, barley hitting 5'3"…maybe that is why she was always sitting Chuck thought. **

**Taking a seat next to Sarah, Chuck noticed Bryce looking Sarah up and down, checking her out. That did not sit well with the curly haired man. Not at all. **

"**Ok we have to get right to it. There have been some changes, for one Carina and Casey will be with Chuck while getting the updates. Bryce and Sarah will be combing the Pentagon. **

"**What?" Chuck asked shocked. **

"**I know that isn't what you wanted to hear Bartowski, but those two are the best agents we have at this type of thing, Casey and Carina are better off with protection because they love to fight." Beckman explained. **

"**But…" Chuck trailed off, not knowing really what he could say. **

"**It will be ok Chuck." Sarah soothed, grabbing his hand to calm him down. **

**Bryce simply smiled. He remembered the last time he was with this group, things were going to be different this time. **

"**Yea Chuck, we are all friends, remember?" Bryce put in, with an eerie smile. **

**Chuck nodded, but something didn't seem right to him. Bryce was acting odd. **

"**The first update will be after this meeting in the west wing lab, Casey will guard Chuck inside, Carina outside. Bryce and Sarah will look for clues over at the Pentagon. We will meet back here in three hours, is that understood?" Beckman asked. **

**Once the five occupants in the room nodded, Beckman dismissed them to do their work. **

**Outside the office Chuck was pulling Sarah off to place where they could be a bit more private. **

"**I love you, remember that, ok?" Chuck pleaded, not comfortable with the new mission. **

"**Chuck I love you too, we are getting married, you have nothing to be nervous about." Sarah soothed, pulling the young man into a kiss. **

"**Something just seems different with Bryce." Chuck admitted. **

"**It will all be fine, but you be careful, if things get to intense promise me you will make them stop the upload." Sarah begged. **

"**I promise." Chuck replied, kissing his girl one more time. **

"**We have to go, ok? I will be back here waiting for you in three hours." Sarah promised before heading out with Bryce. **

"**Come on champ, lets fill that tiny head of yours with some useful information." Casey grunted, leading Chuck towards the lab. **

"**Is this going to be like all the other times?" Chuck asked, remembering the headache he always got after seeing the thousands of images flash in front of him. **

"**Yep. Third time is the charm, maybe this time you will really get some good stuff." Carina replied, bumping shoulders with Chuck. **

"**Yea, maybe." Chuck answered as they entered the lab. **

"**Ah Chuck Bartowski the human intersect!" A man greeted from the corner. "I am Nathan Williams, head scientist for the intersect project." **

"**Nice to meet you Mr. Williams, I am uhh head intersect." Chuck tried to joke. **

"**Please, call be Nate, this isn't a time for formalities. The update is going to take at least two hours, possibly more." Nate replied, leading Chuck to a chair. **

"**So I just sit here and you guys you know…put up the images?" Chuck asked, still nervous. **

"**Yes, only we will be monitoring your heart and such just to make sure nothing happens." Nate answered as he hooked Chuck up to various machines. "Are you ready?" **

"**As I will ever be." Chuck replied. **

"**You will do fine Chuck." Casey admitted before following Carina and Nathan Williams to a secluded room. **

"**On three we will start…1.…2...3." Nate called, and true to his word, on three the images appeared, sending Chuck's eyes to the back of his head as all the images and information downloaded. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bryce and Sarah were searching for clues inside the Pentagon, so far coming up empty handed. **

"**There isn't anything here." Bryce groaned after searching through another pile of rubble. **

"**They had to get the bomb in somehow." Sarah replied, a bit tired of Bryce's complaining. It was all he had done since they arrived. **

"**If there was a bomb we would have found it." Bryce complained. **

"**We have only searched one wing of this place." Sarah pointed out as she stepped over rubble to get to the door leading to the next room. **

"**Still this is insane." Bryce replied, following Sarah out the door. **

**Sarah had stopped walking as soon as she entered the next room, catching Bryce off guard who had ran into her. **

"**Watch out Walker." Bryce whined. **

"**Bryce, look." Sarah pointed. **

"**Oh shit." Bryce breathed out. **

**In front of them stood the a bomb, large enough to bomb all of D.C. **

"**What didn't this go off?" Sarah asked, checking to make sure it wouldn't go off at any second. **

"**I think it did, look." Bryce pointed. **

**On the bomb there were different setting, so far the bomb was on its lowest setting. **

"**I think it is on a timer, the next explosion according to the clock is for tomorrow afternoon." Bryce explained. **

"**What good would that do, the Pentagon is already destroyed." Sarah pointed out. **

"**With each gained setting the amount of C4 that is used increases, this one will blow up the rest of the pentagon and further." Bryce replied. **

"**We better call Beckman, how do we know this is the only one?" Sarah pointed out as she grabbed her phone. **

"**Defiantly." Bryce answered as he tried to figure out how to defuse the bomb permanently . **


End file.
